Les petits robots dans la décharge
by Bernie Calling
Summary: Duo et Quatre découvrent 2 robots étranges dans une décharge pendant qu'ils prennent des pièces pour leurs études. Duo se prend d'affection pour le sien, mais Quatre devient très jaloux. Les portes du passé s'ouvrent, des secrets se dévoilent /21/4/2008/
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : Sciences fiction

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs**: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Meiran, Trowa.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

**Merci à Tenshimizu** qui m'a trouvé le titre après un petit délire. Elle venait de finir la lecture d'Histoire de bonbec, alors qu'on regardait la petite maison dans la prairie.

**Note de l'auteur** : U.A, l'idée m'est venue en regardant Chobits, mais il n'en reste presque rien de l'idée de départ.

* * *

**Les petits robots dans la décharge**

* * *

La guerre est finie depuis longtemps. Tous les Mobiles Suits ont été détruits afin d'empêcher de nouvelles guerres. L'homme étant ce qu'il est et un assoiffé de technologie, l'idée des armures intelligentes n'étant pas complètement mauvaise. Des savants en ont réduit la taille et sophistiqué les données pour finir par créer des humanoïdes pour les aider dans les tâches de tous les jours.

Ces humanoïdes ont fini par remplacer les animaux de compagnie et les amis. Ils font partie intégrante de la vie des hommes. C'est aussi un luxe, mais plus personne n'y fait attention, ils font partie du quotidien.

Duo Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner et Wufei Chang se sont rencontrés sur les bancs de l'école. Ils avaient tous les trois un point commun, avoir grandi dans un univers féminin.

Duo, orphelin, était un des seuls garçons élevés avec les filles dans l'orphelinat Maxwell. Quatre, unique héritier de l'empire Winner, n'avait pas connu sa mère morte en le mettant au monde. Il était le cadet de trente enfants, vingt-neuf sœurs étaient nées avant lui. Wufei était aussi l'unique héritier du clan du Dragon. Elevé au sein de son clan où les filles proliféraient, il n'y avait pas d'autres garçons de son âge même si les hommes y étaient nombreux.

Les aptitudes scolaires de Duo lui valurent une bourse pour la Terre. Ce dernier avait décidé d'y suivre des études de technologie avec son meilleur ami Quatre. Le père de celui-ci avait accepté que son fils chéri prenne un appartement avec ses deux amis.

En septembre, Wufei arrive avec sa jeune femme Meiran. Le Chinois n'est pas des plus heureux. Seulement, il est bien trop attaché au principe de son clan et il n'a pu repousser la date du mariage. La jeune femme n'a pas l'air plus joyeuse que leur ami. Le couple a trouvé un arrangement qui convient aux deux et à la famille.

Wufei et Meiran pourront poursuivre leurs études s'ils vivent ensemble. Wufei continue ses études en philosophie, Meiran quant à elle suit des cours pour être professeur de sport.

L'appartement est situé au deuxième étage, la porte d'entrée donne dans un grand salon avec cuisine attenante. Le salon fait une sorte de croix, la cuisine et un renfoncement qui sert de bibliothèque en vis à vis. De part et d'autre de la cuisine, il y a deux pièces, une est la chambre de Quatre, l'autre, c'est la pièce secrète de Meiran. Elle l'utilise pour s'isoler des autres garçons. En face de la chambre de Quatre à droite en entrant du salon, se trouve la chambre de Duo, celle de Wufei et Meiran est en face de la pièce secrète de cette dernière. Dans le prolongement de la bibliothèque, se trouve une pièce qui est la salle de bain. Elle comprend deux éviers ainsi qu'une douche et une baignoire.

Duo et Quatre poursuivent dans la même classe des études en technologie. Le blond plus orientée sur les ordinateurs et les programmes. Quant au natté il aime plus l'assemblage des pièces. Néanmoins il se débrouille dans la gestion des programmes déjà établis.

µµµ

Les deux jeunes gens travaillent d'arrache pied, sans oublier de participer à la vie estudiantine, Maxwell ayant également un job d'étudiant dans le magasin de pièces détachées de Hilde Schbeiker qu'il connait depuis son enfance.

Pour l'examen de la mi-année, Winner et le natté doivent remettre une invention pratique.

Duo a choisi de construire un robot sans grande finition qui ferait office de magasinier : il serait capable de tenir à jour les objets pris dans les rayonnages et de servir le client également. Son invention n'est pas désintéressée, il n'en peut plus de tenir à jour l'inventaire du magasin de pièces de sa patronne et amie.

Dans le même ordre d'idée, Quatre a prévu un range cd-dvd, pour tous les cd de la maison, parce qu'ils passent plus de temps à les chercher qu'à les regarder ou les écouter.

-« Duo, tu n'as pas un mini-bras articulé dans tes pièces de stock. Je faisais les dernières vérifications pour demain et le bras que j'ai installé ripe tout le temps. » Dit Winner en entrant dans la chambre de Maxwell qui lit couché sur son lit.

-« Quatre, je n'ai pas de pièces en stock, moi. Mais viens avec moi, on va voir si Hilde a de quoi te dépanner. » Lâche le natté en se levant du lit.

La chambre du châtain lui sert aussi d'atelier et de bureau. La pièce n'est pas grande toutefois elle est pratique, sur le mur gauche il y a une grande garde-robe murale, sous la fenêtre le bureau avec l'ordinateur. Sur le mur droit, il y a le lit, avec assez d'espace pour une table de nuit de chaque côté. Juste à côté de la porte d'entrée de la chambre, Duo a mis son établi avec tous les outils qu'il a besoin pour bricoler.

Duo explique à son ami comment arriver jusqu'à la décharge où le magasin et la maison de Hilde sont installés, qu'il puisse les y conduire.

Après s'être garé le véhicule devant l'immeuble et avoir sonné plusieurs fois, comme personne ne vient leur ouvrir, Duo soulève un pavé devant le magasin et en sort la clef de réserve de la grille de la décharge.

-« Bon, on va se servir tout seuls. » Dit Maxwell en secouant la clef devant les yeux du blond qui s'offusque.

-« C'est du vol, Duo ! »

-« Mais non, je mettrais un mot sous la porte pour lui dire ce qu'on a pris, je viendrais la payer demain. » Avoue le châtain heureux d'avoir pu faire paniquer son ami pour si peu.

Pendant trois-quarts d'heures, les deux jeunes gens fouillent, cherchent ce qui manque pour que l'invention de Winner puisse fonctionner comme il faut.

-« Duo ! » Crie horrifié le blond.

Le châtain cavale vers son ami qui pointe, en tremblant comme une feuille, une main qui sort d'un amas de ferraille. Le jeune natté avance prudemment pendant que son ami reste dans son dos.

Maxwell éclate de rire.

-« C'est la main d'un humanoïde. C'est quand même bizarre que Hilde n'a pas mis ça à l'intérieur ça a de la valeur ! » Dit le natté en commençant à déplacer des morceaux de tableaux de bords et d'ordinateur. « Viens m'aider Quatre ! » Rouspète-t-il en voyant que c'est plus lourd qu'il ne le croyait.

A force de bouger des pièces apparaît un humanoïde entier. Un brun, le teint basané habillé d'un spandex noir et d'un débardeur vert.

-« Pourquoi l'a-t-on mis là ? Il est entier, dit le blond. En plus on ne voit pas de défaut ! » Commente Winner en regardant Maxwell le redresser en le prenant à bras le corps pour le sortir de sa cachette.

Sous les yeux ébahis des deux jeunes gens, un autre humanoïde se trouve en dessous du premier. Un peu plus grand que l'autre, châtain clair avec une longue mèche sur la moitié du visage.

-« Tiens prends-le Quatre, je sors l'autre. Hé ! La chance nous sourit, j'ai tes petits bras articulés en plus. Il y en a cinq ici. » Dit le châtain en mettant l'humanoïde sur son épaule pour ramasser ce qu'ils sont venus chercher.

µµµ

Duo installe les deux robots à l'arrière de la voiture pour les ramener à l'appartement. Il a du faire deux voyages, Quatre ne voulant pas participer plus que ça. Il aurait grandement préféré que son ami les laisse là.

-« Pourquoi tu n'as pas mis à Hilde que tu as pris les deux humanoïdes ? »

-« Parce qu'elle ne sait sûrement pas qu'ils étaient là. Je me renseignerais, si elle le sait et puis je voudrais savoir pourquoi ils étaient à la décharge. On va d'abord les recharger en énergie et regarder où est le disfonctionnement. » Avoue le natté en jetant un regard au brun roux assis derrière le blond.

-« Oui, mais il devait avoir des problèmes, on ne se débarrasse pas d'objet de valeur comme ça ! » Admet le blond le regard un peu terrifié en accélérant un peu pour qu'on ne le surprenne pas avec cette étrange marchandise.

-« Tu n'es qu'un couillon, Quatre. Tu n'as pas le goût du risque. » Eclate de rire Maxwell.

-« Et toi, tu l'as trop parfois. » Soupire Winner en regardant à droite puis à gauche, ayant l'impression d'être épié de partout.

-« Tu veux lequel des deux ? » Demande Duo en arrivant devant la porte de l'appartement au moment où il introduit la clef dans la serrure.

-« Aucun. »

-« Je n'ai pas la place pour les deux dans ma chambre. Puis, je n'ai qu'un ordi pour le vérifier. » Justifie le natté en revenant vers la voiture pour sortir un des deux humanoïdes

-« Choisis alors, et laisse-moi l'autre ! » Râle le blond en disparaissant dans la maison.

Duo sort le brun du siège arrière pour le porter sur son épaule jusqu'à sa chambre. Il l'installe sur la chaise à côté de son bureau et repart chercher l'autre pour l'installer dans la chambre de Quatre.

-« Branche le tien en premier, je ne veux pas dormir avec ça sur batterie en chargement. » Explique Winner en voyant que Duo veut mettre le robot sur secteur.

-« D'accord poule mouillée. » Dit Maxwell en partant un grand sourire placé sur les lèvres.

-« Si le tien n'a pas de problème, alors peut-être que tu pourras mettre en fonction l'autre. » Justifie un peu penaud Quatre voyant que son comportement exaspère le natté.

-« D'accord, tiens finis ton travail scolaire. » Répond le châtain en ramenant les bras articulés qu'il a déposé sur son bureau un peu avant.

De retour une fois de plus dans sa chambre, Duo tourne un moment autour de l'humanoïde avec son cordon électrique.

-« Il faut encore voir si c'est le bon modèle, si je voyais déjà où je dois brancher ça ! » Râle Maxwell en agitant la rallonge près de l'oreille gauche.

Sous les yeux ébahis du natté une petite pince en sort pour attraper l'embout et l'absorber.

-« Si je m'attendais à ça ! » Dit le châtain en se redressant et se grattant la tête.

Il veut la reprendre afin de comprendre le fonctionnement. Toutefois la rallonge reste en place.

-« Pour être sophistiqué, c'est sophistiqué comme truc. De l'extérieur on dirait vraiment un humain. Le câble pour l'ordi c'est sûrement le même système, je verrais ça quand il sera rechargé. » Dit Duo en laissant ses doigts courir sur le visage du robot et en sentir la texture qui ressemble à la peau humaine.

Au matin, la première chose que fait Maxwell c'est d'essayer de tirer le câble électrique.

-« A croire que tu n'en as pas encore assez, tu as une grande faim. A ce soir. » Dit le natté en souriant à l'humanoïde.

-« Toujours aussi fou Maxwell, voilà que tu parles à une machine ! » Persifle Wufei en passant devant la chambre du jeune homme.

-« Pourquoi pas, puisqu'il y en a qui les considère comme des amis. » Répond Duo en emboîtant le pas au Chinois pour se rendre à la salle de bain pour se préparer.

Comme tous les jours, Quatre a préparé le déjeuner léger, bol de céréales et café qu'ils absorbent tout en discutant de choses et d'autres.

Enfin prêt pour l'école, Duo pousse son magasinier devant lui pour parcourir les six cents mètres qui le séparent du bahut, pendant que Quatre porte la version de son range cd.

La journée semble une éternité pour le natté tellement il est impatient de mettre en fonction son humanoïde. Les cours n'ont jamais été aussi longs et si peu intéressants. Et pourtant il ne pourra pas directement rentrer chez lui, il doit encore se rendre chez Hilde pour se renseigner et savoir ce que lui doit Quatre. Il n'y travaille que le week-end.

-« Si un jour j'ai un humanoïde, tu as des pièces de rechanges ? » Demande innocemment Duo à Hilde pendant qu'elle fait le compte de ce que lui doit son ami.

-« Je ne me lance pas là-dedans, c'est trop sophistiqué ! » Répond la jeune femme en rendant la monnaie sur le billet que vient de lui donner Maxwell.

µµµ

Le châtain se précipite à l'appartement pour pouvoir enfin se consacrer de ce qui l'a préoccupé toute la journée. Là, il constate que la rallonge gît sur le sol.

-« Ha ! Tu as fini de te recharger, on va pouvoir voir ce que tu as dans tes programmes, mon grand. » Dit Duo en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule, avant de s'asseoir devant son ordinateur.

Maxwell prend la prise USB qui est toujours raccordée à son PC et l'avance près de l'oreille gauche, la petite pince sort.

-« Hé ! Hé ! Je le savais. Attends, je vais te mettre sous tension et on va apprendre à se connaître. Fichier de base, voilà c'est bon. C'est quoi ton nom ? … 01, ce n'est pas un nom ça, c'est comme si je m'appelais 02 ! » Ricane légèrement le natté tout en s'activant sur son clavier.

Sur l'écran de l'ordinateur apparaît un mot dans un fichier de communication, à la suite du 01 : Heero.

-« Comme ça tu préfères Heero ! » Sourit le châtain.

L'humanoïde ouvre ses yeux, deux lacs bleus et froids se fixent sur le jeune homme devant son écran.

-« Bon, regardons le reste de tes programmes. Hein ! Heero, arrêtes ça ! » Commente Duo tout en pianotant sur le clavier.

Devant l'exclamation de son ami, Quatre apparaît en demandant.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

-« J'ai réactivé l'usage de la parole, mais quand je veux fouiller les programmes de base, Heero coupe tout et ne me laisse pas y accéder. »

-« Heero ? » S'étonne le blond en rentrant dans la chambre pour mieux voir ce que fait le châtain.

-« Oui, son nom c'est 01 ou Heero, c'est lui qui l'a écrit sur l'écran. » Explique Duo en se tournant vers Winner un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-« Débranche-le. Tu vois bien qu'il y a un vice de forme. » Lâche Quatre en refaisant le tour du bureau pour sortir de la pièce.

Maintenant qu'il a son explication et surtout qu'il voit que Maxwell est plus pris par son nouveau jouet qu'il ne veut discuter avec lui.

-« Tu as raison. » Avoue le natté en commençant par couper les programmes de bases.

Les yeux cobalts dévisagent Duo.

-« Désolé Heero, mais ou tu me laisses faire ou je vais devoir te couper. » Explique le châtain et devant les yeux de ce dernier les fichiers s'affichent tout seul sur l'écran.

-« Tu es un petit malin, mais je parie que tu ne me laisseras pas fouiller partout. Du moment que Quatre croit que tu coopères, moi ça me va. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose me pousse à te laisser en fonction. Je vais te remettre tous les programmes de base en route en mode automatique. » Dit Maxwell en cliquant sur les bonnes sélections.

Puis il se renverse sur sa chaise, les deux mains derrière la nuque, il surveille les programmes qui s'ouvrent et se referment tout seul, les uns après les autres, pour une vérification.

D'un mouvement rapide, le natté enlève la fiche USB à la base de son ordi et sourit.

-« Tu ne veux pas que je fouille en toi, tu ne fouilles pas mon ordi. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu que tu ouvrais mon disque dur. » Ricane le châtain.

Les yeux cobalts restent fixés sur lui. Le jeune homme tend la main vers la prise USB pour l'enlever de l'oreille de l'humanoïde.

-« Je te laisse faire tes vérifications, je vais manger un bout. Quand tu as fini, tu n'as qu'à venir me retrouver. Moi, c'est Duo, si tu as un problème tu appelles. » Dit le natté en se levant et quittant la pièce.

Les yeux légèrement bridés le suivent.

A Suivre…


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : Sciences fiction

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs**: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Meiran, Trowa.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Il y a déjà trois jours qu'Heero est remis en fonction. Duo n'a pas encore réussi à lui faire dire un mot.

Ce jour en rentrant de l'école, Maxwell retrouve l'humanoïde devant la fenêtre.

-« Tu peux l'ouvrir, tu auras plus d'énergie pour te recharger ! » Dit le natté en joignant le geste à la parole.

Le châtain après lui avoir sourit, retraverse tout l'appartement pour ouvrir le frigo et prendre une collation. Il l'engloutit en un temps record, pressé de faire ce qu'il avait prévu.

-« Allez viens avec moi Heero, près de l'ordinateur. » Appelle Duo en sortant du coin cuisine.

Les yeux cobalts se fixent sur le jeune homme avant de venir vers lui mais il le dépasse et s'arrête devant la chambre de Quatre, face à celle du natté. Il se tourne vers ce dernier et son regard le transperce pour le solliciter.

-« Tu voudrais qu'on réactive ton copain, mais comme Quatre se méfie de toi, il ne veut pas. Tu peux me regarder comme ça, je préfère attendre son accord. Allez viens que je regarde pourquoi, tu n'as pas encore parlé depuis que je t'ai rallumé. Il doit avoir un programme que tu as oublié. » Dit Duo en tendant la main vers le robot.

-« Pas de disfonctionnement. »

L'Américain sourit.

-« Donc, c'est parce que tu n'as rien à dire que tu te tais ? » Interroge le natté.

-« Hn »

-« Moi, je me demande si ce n'est pas parce que je te comprends sans que tu ne parles. Tu es bien trop expressif. » Sourit de plus belle le châtain.

-« Maxwell, tu es fou, c'est une porte de prison cet humanoïde. Comment peux-tu dire qu'il est expressif ! Il ne parle pas en plus. » Persifle le Chinois et toisant le robot de toute sa hauteur.

-« Wu wu, arrêtes, tu vas le vexer. » S'indigne l'Américain en se mettant entre les deux.

-« C'est une machine Maxwell. Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça. » Gronde Chang.

Une étincelle de plaisir passe dans les yeux bleu acier.

-« Ne l'écoute pas Heero, moi je sais que tu n'es pas rien qu'une machine, que tu réfléchis. » Dit Duo en l'entraînant par la main loin de Wufei

µµµ

Deux jours passent encore, l'humanoïde erre souvent dans l'appartement ne trouvant rien à faire puisqu'on ne lui attribue pas de tâche.

-« Duo, enlève-moi ça » Hurle Winner.

L'Américain se précipite dans la salle de bain qui se trouve dans le prolongement de la bibliothèque. Heero est là, il regarde le blond, un sourcil soulevé, de l'incompréhension dans le regard.

-« Viens, il est pudique Quatre. Quoi, tu te demandes ce qu'il fait ? » Interroge Maxwell en entraînant Heero vers la cuisine où il prenait son déjeuner.

-« Hn »

-« Il prend un bain, il se lave. » Explique le natté en s'asseyant à la table.

Comme tous les matins, Duo était en train de manger ses céréales quand Quatre avait hurlé. Le natté reprend son bol et recommence à manger. Une céréale tombe de sa cuillère et roule sur la table jusqu'à Heero qui s'était installé près du châtain pour lui tenir compagnie et ne pas rester seul également. L'humanoïde la ramasse et veut la porter à sa bouche.

-« Arrêtes, tu vas casser ton système interne. Tu es un humanoïde, tu manges de l'électricité, toi. Moi, je suis un humain. » Justifie Maxwell en mettant sa main sur celle du robot, avant de reprendre la cuillère qu'il avait laissé dans le bol.

Heero porte la céréale à la bouche de Duo, avec un micro sourire avant de se lever et de retourner voir l'autre humanoïde toujours désactivé dans la chambre de Quatre. Le châtain arrive derrière lui.

-« Je vais te le brancher. » Dit le natté en entrant dans la chambre du blond et en ressortant avec le robot sur l'épaule.

-« Duo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demande Quatre, en revenant de la salle de bain, habillé mais séchant ses cheveux avec une serviette.

-« Je vais lui brancher. Quatre, il est malheureux sans son copain. » Explique Duo en repartant vers sa chambre où Heero l'attend.

-« Fais-le, si tu veux, mais quelque chose me dit que tu ne devrais pas. » Tente une dernière fois le blond en soupirant.

Maxwell installe l'humanoïde sur la chaise à côté de son ordinateur. Duo prend sa rallonge, l'approche de l'oreille gauche sans que la petite pince ne vienne. Il tente l'expérience à l'autre oreille, mais pas de réaction. Heero soupire et regarde ses pieds.

-« Je suis désolé. Il va falloir que je cherche comment le réactiver s'il n'a pas assez d'énergie. » Explique le natté en regardant tristement son humanoïde.

Heero se lève du lit sur lequel il s'était assis pour surveiller les manœuvres de Duo. Il ouvre la fenêtre en grand et le soleil vient frapper l'humanoïde. Avant de se rasseoir sur le lit de l'Américain pour observer son compagnon.

-« Laisse-moi du temps, on va trouver le moyen. Tu veux venir au cours avec moi, demain ? » Demande le natté pour changer les idées du Heero, il le trouve tellement malheureux qu'il en a mal au cœur pour lui. Il sait que son comportement n'est pas logique, un robot ne peut pas avoir des sentiments, ça se serait si c'était le cas.

L'expression des yeux cobalts change et s'illumine légèrement, il y a aussi une légère attente.

-« D'accord, tu viendras, j'espère que tu rentres dans mes vêtements. » Dit Duo en se dirigeant vers sa garde robe pour sortir un jeans et une chemise qu'il tend à Heero pour qu'il les essaie.

µµµ

Sur le chemin du bahut, Quatre regarde son ami en secouant la tête, il n'en revient toujours pas de la décision que le natté a prise.

-« Tu as vraiment perdu la tête, Duo. »

-« Pourquoi, c'est un ami en visite. Il va rester avec moi. Il s'ennuie à la maison. » Insiste Maxwell, il ne voyait vraiment pas en quoi ça pouvait être dérangeant. Winner avait bien fait la même chose avec un ami d'enfance, au tout début de l'année scolaire.

µµµ

Toute la journée Heero tient le change comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, se rendant dans tous les cours auxquels Duo était inscrit. L'humanoïde marchait à côté du châtain en revenant à l'appartement après la journée de cours. Le blond avait encore une heure à faire !

-« Ca t'a plu ? Tant mieux. On aurait dit que tu avais déjà été à l'école » Remarque en souriant Duo.

-« Hn » Affirme 01.

-« Ha bon et quand ? » Interroge avec intérêt Maxwell.

-« En AC 195 »

-« Heero, ce n'est pas possible, en AC 195, il n'y avait pas encore d'humanoïde. C'est dans tous les cours d'histoire. » Affirme le natté avec conviction sur de ce qu'il raconte.

-« Quelle année ? »

-« Que nous sommes ? » Demande le châtain pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris ce que voulait le robot.

-« Hn »

-« AC 312 »

Quand Quatre rentre du bahut, ils prennent tous ensemble leur goûter, Heero se rend dans la chambre de Duo et s'arrête devant l'autre humanoïde, il le regarde tristement, avant de se rendre dans la bibliothèque et de choisir un livre d'histoire. Meiran arrive derrière lui.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ? » Heero lui montre la couverture. « Tu as de drôles de lecture. Est-ce que tu sais lire seulement ? Ou tu regardes les images ? » Interroge sarcastique la jeune fille.

Un regard glacial lui répond, avant de replonger dans le livre narrant l'histoire de l'époque AC. L'opération météore y était inscrite. La victoire amenée par les Gundams, la paix mise en place par Relena Peacecraft avec l'aide des pilotes des Gundams. La destruction des armes massives pour maintenir cette paix si fragile au début et qui bascula plusieurs fois, avant de s'instaurer vraiment.

La création des humanoïdes dans les années AC 250. La mort de Relena en AC 277.

Heero laisse tomber le livre par terre en constatant les années qui se sont écoulées, ce qu'il a manqué. Duo attiré par le bruit vient. En voyant son robot amorphe, il le prend dans ses bras et lui met la tête sur son épaule sans le lâcher, il ressert encore son étreinte. L'humanoïde se laisse faire.

Meiran montre la scène à son mari qui hausse les épaules et continue son chemin. Son prénom dit avec force sort le natté de son attitude consolatrice.

-« Quoi ? » Demande le natté sans toutefois lâcher Heero en tournant simplement la tête vers le blond.

-« Arrêtes ! » Insiste Winner au bord de la crise de larmes.

-« Pourquoi Quatre ! » Demande Maxwell en se redressant un peu plus encore.

-« J'ai déjà vu cette scène. » Murmure Quatre le regard perdu.

Heero relève la tête, son regard bleu acier qui n'a plus aucune trace de tristesse vient se poser sur le blond.

-« Tu dis n'importe quoi ? C'est la première fois que je le fais ! » Dit Duo en lâchant Heero à regret pour ramasser le livre et regarder le titre. « C'est ça qui t'a mis dans cet état ? »

-« Réactive Trowa, supplie 01. J'ai besoin de lui parler. »

-« Trowa, puisque c'est son nom, doit accumuler par lui-même encore un peu d'énergie, après je pourrais le brancher sur le secteur. Vous donnez le change, mais c'est une arme à double tranchant. Sans énergie propre, pas moyen de vous recharger. » Explique Maxwell. S'il pouvait il aurait déjà réactivé l'autre humanoïde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait Heero que c'était pour son plaisir qu'il le laissait comme ça, il devait bien le faire comprendre à son robot. L'inactivité de Trowa était indépendante de sa volonté.

Heero reprend le livre des mains du natté pour le ranger dans la bibliothèque. Ce dernier repart à ses occupations, alors que 01 sort un autre ouvrage qu'il feuillette avant de le ranger et de recommencer la manœuvre. Quatre l'observe pendant un moment.

-« Pourquoi tu te méfies 04 ! Aurais-tu des flash-back ? » Demande Heero sans arrêter de prendre un livre après l'autre pour les feuilleter et de le ranger.

-« Que cherches-tu dans ses livres ? » Demande Quatre pour masquer son mal aise.

-« Des images de l'AC 195. Pas une seule photo de l'époque. »

Heero voit passer Duo avec Trowa sur l'épaule, il remet le livre qu'il tient en place et le suit.

-« Demain, il bénéficiera de la lumière du soleil toute la journée, si je le mets là. » Explique Maxwell au robot quand il voit l'interrogation dans son regard.

-« Il fait désordre dans le salon » Rouspète Meiran.

-« Il ne va y rester que demain. Ce n'est pas comme tes haltères qui y restent continuellement. On n'est pas là de la journée en plus. » Répond calmement le natté pour ne pas faire monter la tension qu'il y a dans la pièce.

-« Tu vas reprendre ton humanoïde en cours, demain ? » Demande Quatre qui avait suivit le mouvement.

Le châtain regarde Heero qui attend plein d'espoirs.

-« S'il en a envie. Je lui trouverai un nom de famille et on l'inscrira à l'école pour le reste de l'année en élève libre, ce sera marrant. » Sourit Maxwell de la bonne idée qu'il vient d'avoir.

-« Yuy »

-« Hein ? » Demande intelligemment Duo les yeux exorbités.

-« Heero Yuy. » Reprend l'humanoïde

-« Ce n'est pas faisable, c'est le nom du premier président des colons. J'en trouverai un autre. Voilà pourquoi ton prénom me disait quelque chose » Sourit le natté d'avoir une solution à un problème qui le travaillait depuis un moment c'est vrai.

-« Maxwell, c'est aussi le nom de la tragédie de l'Eglise sur L2 ! » Argumente Heero pour défendre son point de vue et surtout son nom d'emprunt.

-« Oui, mais c'est un nom de famille courant ! » Répond du tac au tac l'Américain.

-« Winner, ça l'est moins ! » Insiste Heero pensant à l'empire Winner mais ne sachant pas s'il a survécu jusqu'à cette époque.

-« Quand tu allais à l'école en AC 195, tu y étais inscrit sous Heero Yuy ? » Demande avec un sourire narquois Duo sûr d'avoir trouvé l'argument pour avoir gain de cause.

-« Non, dit Heero en regardant le sol. Lowe, Heero Lowe. »

A Suivre…

* * *

Avec Tenshimizu, on a voulu trouver des pseudos pour les G-Boys voilà ce que ça a donné, en utilisant le nom de famille de la personne qui la recueilli, qui lui est cher ou de leur Gundam

Heero Yuy remplacé par Heero Lowe ou Heero Wing

Duo Maxwell qu'il pourrait utiliser partout parce que vraiment passe partout ou bien Duo Scythe ( parce que Duo Death on ne peut pas dire que ça le fait)

Trowa Barton remplacé par Trowa Bloom ou Trowa Heavy ou Trowa Arms (en coupant son Gundam en deux)

Quatre Raberba Winner ou bien Quatre Raberba ou Quatre Sandrock

Wufei Chang ou bien Wufei Long

Et là on a fait une découverte avec Tenshimizu

Si on marie le nom de famille de Wufei et celui de Meiran ça donne

ChangLong ou Shenlong le Gundam de Wufei O.O


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : Sciences fiction

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs**: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Meiran, Trowa.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Au matin, Heero s'accroupit près du lit du natté pour lui caresser doucement le visage.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demande Duo en bâillant.

Heero lui montre le réveil et sort de la chambre. Maxwell se lève rapidement tout sourire pour prendre son déjeuner et retrouver Winner qui est déjà prêt pour la journée.

-« Tu es bien matinal et de bonne humeur » Constate Quatre en poussant une tasse de café devant son ami.

-« C'était agréable comme réveil. » Justifie Duo en regardant Heero qui fouille dans la bibliothèque avant de partir pour l'école.

-« Et moi, je voudrais pouvoir dormir. Maxwell soit tu le désactives la nuit, soit tu le gardes dans ta chambre. » Grogne Wufei en arrivant en bâillant dans la salle à manger.

Après son déjeuner le châtain se rend dans le salon pour ouvrir la fenêtre en grand que l'humanoïde puisse récupérer assez d'énergie solaire, non filtrée, afin de lui rendre assez de puissance pour le brancher sur secteur.

Puis d'un pas rapide parce qu'il n'est pas en avance, il se rend près de la porte pour partir aux cours.

-« Il va faire caillant quand on va rentrer » Râle Wufei en frissonnant déjà.

-« Je sécherai la dernière heure de cours. » Peste le châtain devant la mauvaise volonté de ses amis.

µµµ

Heero et Duo sont dans la chambre après une journée de cours. Après avoir refermé la fenêtre et remis le chauffage, Maxwell a transporté l'humanoïde près de son ordinateur, mais la pince ne sort toujours pas.

-« Je suis désolé Heero, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'arrive pas à prendre de l'énergie pour que je puisse le mettre sur secteur. Je vais devoir faire des recherches sur le net. Je n'ai pas le temps maintenant, j'ai mes devoirs. Toi, tu es élève libre et tu as le temps pour te remettre en ordre. » Explique le natté en sortant son classeur de son cartable pour se mettre au travail.

-« Je peux ? » Questionne le robot.

-« Faire les recherches à ma place ? » Demande Duo la tête dans sa mallette pour prendre son plumier

-« Hn »

-« Allez-va, pas mon disque dure, sinon je fouille ton fichier de base. » Sourit le châtain avant de prendre ses notes pour réaliser son exposé en français.

µµµ

-« Heero coupe maintenant. Je vais être mort crevé pour aller à l'école. Mets-toi en mode veille, s'il te plaît. » Bâille Maxwell.

01 coupe l'ordinateur et s'approche du lit de Duo.

-« Quoi ? » Demande le natté en bâillant une fois de plus.

-« Ton net est filtré ! » Murmure l'humanoïde.

Duo tapote le lit à côté de lui, Heero s'y couche en lui faisant face.

-« On en discute demain, promis. Maintenant mode veille ! »

-« Pas demain, tantôt. » Rectifie le robot.

Le natté lui sourit, puis ferme les yeux pour s'endormir rapidement.

µµµ

Wufei n'arrive pas à contrôler son sourire quand il voit apparaître Duo, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire au petit déjeuner.

-« Pas agréable la nuit Maxwell ? » Demande sarcastique Chang.

Une langue lui répond avant que le natté s'écroule à la table, le coude sur celle-ci, un œil vitreux sur son bol de café. Heero vient s'asseoir à côté de lui et met sa main sur l'avant-bras du châtain pour attirer son attention.

-« Quand on rentre, on parle promis. » Dit Duo en se redressant légèrement pour manger et reprendre des forces pour affronter sa journée de travail.

-« Hn »

-« Oh Shit ! Faut remettre Trowa dans le soleil. » Lâche d'un coup Maxwell en se levant.

Heero se lève également de la table, tire sur la main du châtain pour le faire se réinstaller devant son déjeuner. Après ça il se rend dans la chambre du châtain et il va chercher Trowa.

-« Tu as déjà réussi à en faire ton mandaille, sourit Meiran. Si tu lui donnais la liste des courses que je ne doive pas les faire. »

01 dépose Trowa dans le fauteuil face à la fenêtre et sort la rallonge. Duo le regarde faire, tout en avalant son déjeuner. Heero branche la rallonge et la met près de l'oreille de son copain avant de la caler avec un foulard.

-« Si ce soir, il n'a pas repris assez d'énergie, je regarderai si je ne trouve pas l'accès à sa batterie. » Dit le natté en se préparant pour l'école.

µµµ

Après être passé chez Hilde comme tous les vendredis, Duo rentre. Heero l'attend dans sa chambre avec Trowa toujours inopérant.

-« Duo, tu viens souper ! » Crie Quatre.

-« Après le repas, je m'attaque à l'humanoïde. » Dit Maxwell en venant s'installer à table.

-« Tu ne regardes pas le film avec moi ? » S'indigne le blond en regardant son ami avec un regard de chien battu.

-« Non, je n'ai pas envie, je voudrais vraiment le remettre en marche rapidement. » Argument le natté en commençant à manger.

-« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire quand il sera en fonction ? » Demande Winner.

-« C'est pour toi. » Répond simplement le châtain.

-« Mais je n'en veux pas ! » S'indigne Quatre.

-« Je croyais que tu le remettais en fonction pour Heero » Lâche Wufei.

Son regard passe du natté au blond. Il cache son sourire derrière sa tasse de café.

µµµ

Début de soirée, dans la chambre du châtain.

-« Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire hier soir ? » Demande Duo la tête dans le dos de Trowa.

Heero lui ayant montré l'emplacement de la trappe des circuits internes. Comme il n'a pas de réponse, Maxwell relève la tête pour voir 01 regarder Quatre dans l'embrasure de la porte, sans rien dire.

-« Tu viens me donner un coup de main ! C'est toi le spécialiste de ce genre de truc. Pourquoi, tu n'en veux pas Quatre ? » Questionne le natté tout en recommençant à chercher d'où peut provenir la panne.

-« Ce n'est peut-être pas cet humanoïde qu'il voudrait ! » Dit simplement Heero en regardant le blond.

Duo porte son regard sur l'Arabe qui reste stoïque et outré.

-« Je sais bien que je t'aie laissé le choix, Quatre, mais maintenant que je me suis attaché à Heero, je le garde. Il fallait le prendre avant si c'est ça. » Justifie Maxwell cherchant toujours ce qui peut ne pas fonctionner correctement dans la machinerie interne de l'humanoïde.

Quatre s'approche du dos de Trowa.

-« J'ai enfin de l'énergie, Heero approche la rallonge. » S'écrie Duo

-« Je me demande vraiment pourquoi tu t'échines là dessus. Remet-le à la décharge. » Persifle Winner.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ça encore ? L'énergie fout le camp !» Râle Duo en jetant son tournevis sur le sol.

01 soupire et met la main sur l'épaule de Trowa.

-« J'en ai marre, j'abandonne » Dit Duo en se levant.

L'humanoïde regarde le natté quitter la pièce.

µµµ

Maxwell revient au bout d'une heure pour prendre une feuille sur son bureau. Il a un moment d'arrêt en voyant Heero à califourchon sur les genoux de Trowa, la tête sur son épaule. 01 ouvre les yeux en le sentant passer, il commence à se relever un peu.

-« Reste Heero, réconforte-le, le tensiomètre monte » Dit Duo en lui remettant la tête sur l'épaule de Trowa et donnant un baiser sur le nez de son humanoïde.

Le natté revient préparé pour la nuit en boxer noir, il s'assied dans le dos de Trowa et recommence à triturer les câbles, les plaques de puces. Heero n'a pas bougé et le regarde faire.

-« Tu lui fais du bien. Je te donne la fiche en main, on ne sait jamais. Il n'y a pas une trappe dans la tête ? C'est peut-être la petite pince qui est cassée ? » Demande le natté en relevant la tête pour tomber dans les lacs bleus qui le scrutent

-« Tout est en gundanium. »

-« Tu as trouvé ces infos sur le net ? » Questionne Duo en remontant sa franche d'un revers de sa main.

-« Non, fichier de base, ton net est filtré ! » Enonce Heero.

-« C'est touchant comme tableau. Voilà pourquoi il veut tellement que tu le réactives » Nargue Quatre appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte de la chambre.

-« Au lieu de dire des conneries. Viens me donner un coup de main ! » Insiste une fois de plus Maxwell en faisant un clin d'œil à Heero et masquant le tensiomètre qui augmente et s'affole.

Le natté se recule un rien pour permettre à son ami de venir voir ce qui le tracasse en disant.

-« Viens voir Quatre, je ne comprends pas ça ? »

Le blond rentre dans la chambre pour mieux voir ce que lui montre le châtain.

-« Où, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? » Demande Winner en s'asseyant sur le sol devant le dos de Trowa.

Duo s'avance, ayant maintenant Quatre dans l'espace de ses bras pour lui montrer. L'Arabe met ses mains dans le système de Trowa et la pince sort. Heero n'hésite pas, il donne le câble de la rallonge.

-« Duo, tiens ça que je déplace cette puce. »

Quatre en profite pour se frotter dans les bras de Duo en regardant Heero dans les yeux.

-« Voilà, normalement c'est bon ! » Dit le blond en se retournant légèrement pour embrasser le châtain sur la bouche.

Duo se recule.

-« Ca ne va pas Quatre ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » Crie horrifié le natté.

Les yeux exorbités le châtain en se frotte la bouche d'un air dégoûté. Heero sourit de la réaction de Maxwell.

-« Je t'aime depuis longtemps. A ton avis pourquoi je fais des études de technologie, alors que mon père préfèrerait que je fasse de la gestion. » Justifie le blond peiné par la réaction de son ami.

En entendant ça, Trowa veut rejeter la rallonge, Heero la maintient de force, murmurant des mots rassurant dans l'oreille droite du brun-roux.

-« Parce que tu dois faire ce que tu aimes faire comme métier, pas parce que c'est ce qu'on veut de toi. » Affirme Maxwell en se mettant debout et commençant à arpenter la pièce de long en large.

-« Ce que j'aime c'est être avec toi. Depuis qu'ils sont là, tu ne t'occupes plus de moi. » Peste Winner comme si on lui avait pris un bonbon de ses mains.

01 continue de maintenir la rallonge et de murmurer du réconfort sans fin, alors qu'il suit du regard Duo circuler dans la pièce.

-« Tu es pourri gâté, voilà ton problème. » Dit le natté en s'arrêtant devant le blond et pointant son index vers lui.

-« Le problème c'est que je n'ai jamais su rivaliser avec lui. C'est pareil à chaque fois, quand il apparaît, tu succombes. J'étais bien contant d'en être débarrassé » Murmure Quatre en partant.

Heero se redresse et regarde partir l'Arabe.

-« Alors là, je suis paf. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Enfin, Trowa a accepté la rallonge et il se recharge, c'est un bon point, tu vas l'avoir ton copain. » Dit le châtain en se tournant vers les humanoïdes.

-« Il est activé, il entend. » Précise Heero.

-« Oh ! Depuis longtemps ? » S'étonne Maxwell en se rapprochant du dos de Trowa.

Il pousse sur la petite porte afin de la refermer et descend le T-shirt bleu.

-« Depuis que tu nous as ramenés. » Avoue Heero sans baisser le regard.

-« Je suis fatigué, je vais dormir, ne tourne pas en rond dans l'appartement pour ne pas réveiller les autres. » Ordonne Duo en se glissant dans son lit après avoir masqué un bâillement.

-« Hn » Lâche Heero en se levant des genoux de Trowa pour se rendre dans la chambre de Quatre.

Winner ne semble même pas surpris de la voir arriver.

-« Ce n'est pas la peine de me dire que j'ai fait une belle bourde. Il n'a peut-être pas remarqué ! » Espère le blond en sondant le brun pour savoir comment Duo a réagi à ses paroles.

-« Qu'elle est votre mission ? » Demande simplement Heero en entrant un peu plus dans la chambre.

Il referme la porte derrière lui pour être certain de ne pas être dérangé.

-« Il n'y a pas eu d'ordre de mission. J'étais persuadé d'être un humain avant que tu n'apparaisses. Enfin avant qu'il ne te serre dans les bras. Depuis j'ai fait des recherches et je suis tombé des nues. Ne me le prends pas. » Supplie Quatre de la panique dans les yeux.

-« Wufei ? »

-« Comme Duo, il est persuadé d'être un humain. Meiran aussi en est une, j'ai vérifié avec une prise USB » Affirme Winner.

-« Ca ne ressemble pas au Mad ! »

-« Ils sont morts depuis des années. Ce sont leurs héritiers qui nous ont réactivés. » Explique le blond.

-« Tu as ça dans tes fichiers ? » Demande Heero de plus en plus intrigué.

-« Oui, regarde. »

Winner approche la prise USB de son oreille la pince sort et la prend. Les fichiers s'activent sur l'ordi.

Duo ouvre la porte de la chambre de Quatre, comme il fait toujours, sans frapper. Et il reste bouche bée la main sur la poignée.

Le blond rougit.

Le châtain finit par rentrer dans la pièce, soulève le t-shirt, cherche la trappe et regarde Heero.

-« Quatre » Murmure Heero en baissant le regard.

La trappe s'ouvre après quatre légères pressions.

-« Je n'en reviens pas. Je le connais depuis que je suis tout petit. On a fait toutes nos classes ensembles. Je l'ai vu grandir. » Murmure Maxwell la voix cassée par la découverte qu'il ne veut pas croire malgré ce qu'il a devant les yeux.

Duo referme la trappe, se redresse pour retourner dans sa chambre d'un pas las. Il doit vraiment réfléchir à tout ça. Il ne comprend plus rien. Le natté se couche sur son lit avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Trowa.

-« Et toi, tu aimes Quatre, je parie, voilà pourquoi le tensiomètre s'affole quand il est là, mais lui, il ne veut pas de toi. Tu es libre de te remettre en fonction, je ne t'ennuierais plus. » Lui dit d'une petite voix le châtain.

Trowa ouvre les yeux.

-« Réinitialise Quatre ! » lâche-t-il.

-« Je ne suis pas pour la manipulation des sentiments, ni des gens, ni des humanoïdes. » Justifie Duo en l'observant.

-« Trowa ! » Lâche d'un ton glacial Heero.

Les yeux verts se fixent sur lui avant de se fermer.

-« Je croyais que tu le voulais en fonction ? Quand il l'est, tu le menaces. » Gronde Maxwell furieux contre la Terre entière.

Il se sent si démuni, il vient de perdre son meilleur ami.

-« Je dois lui parler auparavant. » Avoue Heero en s'asseyant sur le lit près du natté.

-« De lui faire confiance. 01 est le chef, 03 obéit, 04 aussi on dirait. » Gronde encore une fois le châtain en tournant son visage vers le mur.

-« Duo ! » S'offusque l'Humanoïde en chef.

-« Maxwell c'est quoi encore tout ce boucan. Ho ! Tu as réussi à le mettre sous tension, il va arrêter de traîner dans le salon. » Constate Wufei en rentrant dans la chambre du châtain.

-« Oui, il y circulera la nuit comme Heero. » Ricane Duo, l'œil mauvais.

-« On voudrait dormir, alors gardes-les dans ta chambre. » Peste le Chinois.

-« Oui Fei-Fei. Heero, mets-toi ici » Dit Duo en tapotant le lit à côté de lui. « Mode veille » Ordonne Maxwell quand l'humanoïde vient se mettre sur le lit.

Heero ferme les yeux.

-« Tu es content ? » Demande froidement le natté.

-« Merci Maxwell. »

La porte refermée, Heero et Trowa ouvrent les yeux. 03 un léger sourire au coin de la bouche.

-« Heero, mode veille s'il te plait, Trowa aussi, je veux dormir. » Supplie le châtain.

-« Dors, je veille. » Affirme Heero

-« On a toujours pas parlé de ton net filtré, shit ! » Dit Duo en se rasseyant d'un coup dans le lit.

L'humanoïde le tire pour qu'il se recouche en lui disant :

-« Dors, on le fera un autre jour, ce n'est pas urgent. »

-« Tu es devenu bien loquace. » S'étonne Maxwell en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-« Dors. » Insiste Heero de façon un peu exaspérée.

-« Hé, je ne suis pas sous tes ordres, c'est toi l'humanoïde, c'est à toi de faire ce que je te dis. » S'énerve le natté en regardant le robot couché à côté de lui.

-« Déjà oublié ton beau discours sur la manipulation ! » Lâche Trowa.

Heero se retourne et regarde 03 sur la chaise.

-« Tu vas mieux toi ! » Sourit Heero

-« J'aurais dû écouter Quatre » Râle Duo en secouant la tête.

-« Tu n'en penses pas un mot ! » Répond Heero en se retournant vers le natté.

Il lui sourit et se retient de lui déposer un baiser sur le nez. Il le trouve adorable quand il est énervé. Seulement il doit garder son rôle et ses distances tant qu'il n'aura pas compris ce qui se trame ici.

A suivre …


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : Sciences fiction

**Rating**: T

**Acteurs**: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Meiran, Trowa.

**Bêta auditrice:** Tenshimizu.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Au petit déjeuner le lendemain matin, il y a une tension dans l'air. Duo mange avec moins d'en train, Quatre picore. Wufei regarde l'un puis l'autre sans vraiment comprendre leurs comportements.

-« Ca fait du bien de ne pas avoir d'humanoïde à table » Dit Meiran constatant qu'Heero n'est pas là assis à côté du natté comme les autres jours.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de l'autre ? Maxwell, tu ne vas pas l'amener à l'école aussi ? » Demande suspicieusement le Chinois.

-« Non, il va rester ici. Je ne l'ai pas encore vérifié. » Justifie le châtain en repoussant son bol.

Il n'a pas faim, ça ne sert à rien de se forcer.

-« On dirait qu'Heero te délaisse! » Sourit Meiran.

-« Ca va faire plaisir à Quatre. » Rétorque Wufei.

Le blond pique un fard, Duo le regarde.

-« J'étais donc le seul à ne pas m'en être rendu compte. » Lâche le châtain en secouant la tête de dépit.

-« Premier intéressé, dernier informé, tu connais le dicton, Maxwell. » Rajoute Chang d'un ton amusé.

Duo se lève pour se rendre dans sa chambre, afin de finir de se préparer pour l'école.

-« Tu as les nouvelles données, c'est une infiltration » Dit Heero avant de se taire voyant Maxwell entrer dans la pièce.

-« Roger ! » Répond Trowa.

-« Infiltration ? Roger ? » Demande Duo en fronçant des sourcils.

-« Terme militaire, c'est ce qu'on était en AC 195 » Répond Heero en se tournant vers le natté.

-« Je veux savoir ce que vous étiez tous les trois en AC 195 » Ordonne le châtain en rassemblant ses cours éparpillés sur le sol.

-« Trois ? » S'étonne 01.

-« Heero ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, je sais encore additionner une information plus une information. Toi et Trowa connaissiez Quatre avant d'être réunis ici. » Explique froidement Duo en se redressant pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-« Je te ferai un topo ce soir. » Répond un ton plus bas Heero.

-« Aussi filtré que mon net, je suppose ! » Lâche Maxwell en soutenant le regard bleu.

Ce dernier devient de plus en plus glacial. Puis Heero prend son cartable et sort de la chambre d'un pas décidé.

µµµ

Pendant le temps de midi, Duo profite de ce qu'Heero ne vient pas à la cantine pour se rendre près de l'Arabe et avoir une discussion en privé avec son ami, les deux autres colocataires ayant cours dans un autre établissement.

-« Merci Duo de ne rien avoir dit à Wufei et Meiran. » Remercie directement Winner avec un vrai soulagement dans la voix

-« Ca me fait bizarre de penser que tu n'es pas humain. Et tes sœurs se sont aussi des humanoïdes ? » Demande intrigué le natté.

-« Je n'en sais rien, mais je suppose, parce que je me rappelle ses données déjà d'avant. » Réfléchit le blond.

-« Les gens autour d'elles doivent se rendre compte qu'elles ne meurent pas ! » Constate Maxwell en se grattant le crâne.

-« Vu le nombre, ce n'est pas facile de savoir à qui on a affaire. En plus elles se ressemblent toutes, même-moi, je m'y perds parfois. » Sourit Quatre du plaisir dans les yeux en se remémorant la fois où il a appelé Iria, Miranda.

-« Tu crois qu'Heero et Trowa peuvent manger comme toi ? Ce serait plus facile que d'inventer des mensonges parce qu'il ne vient pas au réfectoire. » Il y a de l'espoir dans la voix de Duo.

Et s'il peut les faire passer pour des humains, il aurait des amis qui ne disparaîtraient pas puisqu'ils ne sont pas vivants ! Maxwell ne sait pas d'où lui vient cette hantise de perdre les êtres chers de son existence.

-« Il peut, nous venons des colonies, c'est un système qui a été inventé pour palier au manque en énergie solaire dans l'espace pour nous recharger. » Explique simplement Quatre.

-« Pourquoi m'as-tu berné aussi longtemps ? » Finit par demander le châtain en regardant le blond droit dans les yeux pour être persuadé qu'il ne lui mentirait pas.

-« Je ne t'ai pas berné Duo ! Il n'y a pas tellement longtemps que ma mémoire s'est débloquée. Je croyais être un humain. Ca m'a fait un choc de voir que je n'étais qu'une machine. Encore une chance que tu as l'esprit large. » Avoue Winner en rougissant

-« Oui, mais pas au point de sortir avec un humanoïde. Pourquoi ce sourire ? »

-« Pour rien »

-« On ne s'est jamais rien caché, tu ne vas pas commencer ! » Argumente Maxwell qui veut avoir sa réponse.

-« Je crois que tu as tapé dans l'œil d'Heero. Ca me fait plaisir qu'il n'a pas plus de chance que moi. » Admet Quatre après un moment de réflexion.

-« Je n'avais pas remarqué, je dois être aveugle pour ses choses là. Comment pouvez-vous avoir des sentiments? C'est humain les sentiments ! » Réalise d'un coup Maxwell.

-« Je ne sais pas, mais c'est comme ça ! » Dit simplement Quatre en haussant les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

-« C'est vrai que tu fais de l'effet à Trowa, si tu voyais le tensiomètre quand tu entres dans la pièce. Quand tu l'as touché, il s'est emballé et n'a pas pu contrôler la pince à énergie. Je ne l'aurai pas vu de mes yeux, je ne l'aurais pas cru. » Explique le natté les yeux pétillants de plaisir et d'excitation

-« Cru quoi ? » Demande Heero en s'asseyant en face de Duo et en plongeant son regard acier dans l'améthyste.

-« Que vous étiez capable de sentiments ! » Avoue sous la pression Maxwell.

Heero scrute le blond cherchant à comprendre la discussion qu'ils ont eu en son absence.

-« Je suis libre, Heero. Je me gère seul. Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. » Répond Quatre sans baisser le regard.

-« Libre avec un net filtré, tu es surveillé. On ne t'a pas remis en activité sans raison! » Lâche Heero en se levant.

Il jette un dernier regard aux deux jeunes gens et il s'en va sans se retourner.

-« Il y tient à son net filtré. » Murmure le natté, ne sachant pas jusqu'où l'audition d'Heero peut porter

-« S'il le dit, c'est que c'est vrai, il n'y a pas un plus grand spécialiste en ordinateur que lui. » Certifie Quatre.

-« Tu étais quoi en AC 195 ? » Demande Maxwell après un moment de réflexion, le temps qu'il pense à tout ce qu'il a appris depuis hier.

-« Pilote de Gundam. » Murmure Quatre en regardant à droit puis à gauche pour être sûr qu'on ne l'entend pas.

-« Waaaaaaaaaaa. Merci pour la paix alors.» S'extasie le châtain faisant se retourner tous les visages du réfectoire vers eux. « Tu peux ne pas le dire à Heero que tu me l'as dit ? » Demande plus doucement Duo quand il se calme.

-« Tu veux vérifier son honnête ? »

-« Oui ! »

-« Tu me fais donc plus confiance ! » Constate Winner un petit sourire heureux et fier sur les lèvres

-« Je te connais depuis plus longtemps. Il ne m'a pas laissé fouiller ses fichiers, mais je crois qu'il ne s'est pas gêné avec le disque dur de mon ordinateur l'autre jour. » Explique sur le ton de la confidence Maxwell.

µµµ

Après l'école, Duo retrouve Trowa dans sa chambre.

-« Je vérifierai tes fichiers tantôt, tu peux sortir de la chambre que je parle avec Heero. »

Le brun-roux se lève de la chaise et sort. Duo s'assied sur son lit et attend 01. Quand celui-ci entre pour déposer son cartable, le natté tape la chaise en face de lui. Heero s'y assied et attend stoïque.

-« J'attends ton topo. » Finit par demander Maxwell ne voyant rien venir.

-« Pose tes questions. »

-« Qu'est-ce que vous étiez en AC 195 ? » Demande Duo après avoir réfléchi un moment à sa première question.

-« Pilotes de Gundam. » Répond du tac au tac Heero.

-« Merci pour la paix. » Sourit le natté.

-« Tu le savais, je le vois dans tes yeux. » Admet calmement 01

-« Trois pilotes de Gundam, il en manque deux, où sont-ils ? » Questionne le châtain.

Heero se relève.

-« Je n'ai pas fini! » Lâche Duo en se levant également pour le dépasser de sa taille.

-« Moi bien. » Répond le robot en quittant la pièce sans se retourner

Maxwell reste là à broyer du noir et réfléchir, tournant en rond dans la pièce en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce. Il Finit par prendre une décision. Le châtain reprend sa veste sur son lit et la passe.

Il crie en direction de la chambre du blond.

-« Quatre, je vais chez Hilde. »

-« Hilde, Hilde Schbeiker ? » Dit Heero en relevant la tête alors qu'il était avec Trowa dans la chambre de Winner.

-« Oui, elle tient la décharge dans laquelle on vous a trouvé. » Explique Quatre.

-« Tu n'as pas l'air de te souvenir d'elle ! » S'étonne Heero en fixant le blond dans les yeux.

-« C'est une amie d'enfance de Duo, pas à moi. » Affirme Winner en haussant les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

Heero regarde Trowa de façon désespérée en secouant légèrement la tête.

-« Ca va excuse-moi, il faut que je m'y fasse que je n'ai plus de passé, ni lui. C'est si réel dans mon esprit. » Soupire Quatre les larmes aux yeux.

-« Duo l'a rencontré en infiltration d'Oz, elle était soldat là-bas, avant de se rallier à notre cause. C'est elle qui a hacké les fichiers du Libra, qui m'a prévenu que Relena était dessus. Elle avait beaucoup d'importance pour Duo, car il était arrivé à temps pour la sauver, c'est une des premières fois qu'il sauvait quelqu'un de proche, qu'il appréciait. A l'entre deux guerres, il l'a aidé à monter sa société de récupération de pièces de mobiles suit. » Commence à expliquer 01 pour rafraîchir la mémoire de 04.

-« Je vivais avec Duo à l'entre deux guerres, tu ne crois pas que je m'en souviendrais ! » Lâche Quatre furieux en fusillant du regard Heero.

-« Tu n'as jamais vécu avec Duo, Quatre, jamais ! » Certifie énergiquement Trowa avec un pincement au cœur.

-« Il va falloir que tu me montres tes fichiers, je ne sais pas ce qu'on t'a inventé comme vie. » Dit Heero en s'approchant du blond pour régler ce problème rapidement.

-« C'est après l'épisode de Marie-Meiya que tu m'as pris Duo ! » Commence à pleurer Quatre.

Trowa s'avance et s'agenouille devant son ami. Le brun-roux lui prend les mains et lui dit doucement en le regardant dans les yeux.

-« Tu es bien trop sensible pour pleurer tout seul dans ton coin »

-« Ho Trowa ! » S'effondre en pleure le blond en se jetant dans les bras de son ami.

-« Bon, ça ne nous dit pas comment Hilde est encore en vie, réalise d'un coup Heero. Elle était humaine quand Duo l'a ramené aux Mad pour la …» Heero S'arrête. «Vous croyez qu'on a été humain avant d'être humanoïde. On serait mort à quinze ans et transformé en cyborg pour la guerre ? » Demande 01 en regardant Quatre puis Trowa à tour de rôles pour voir comment ils prennent la nouvelle.

-« Il faudra faire des recherches » Répond Trowa berçant toujours Quatre.

-« Pourquoi nous abandonner dans la décharge où Duo travaille, si ce n'est pas pour qu'il nous trouve. Nous étions réactivés, seul les Mads ont les codes pour nous désactiver et nous activer. Ca sent le piège à plein nez. » Argumente 01 avant de se refermer. « Pourquoi a-t-il accepté de m'oublier ! » Murmure Heero en ayant le regard dans le vide, de la tristesse clairement marquée dans l'iris bleue.

-« On lui a présenté un passé avec le Père Maxwell et Sœur Hélène. Heero, ils sont vivant pour lui, bien qu'on soit sur terre, pour lui, ils sont vivants sur L2 ! Solo vit sur L2, il a vécu toute son enfance avec lui dans le home. On lui a proposé de gommer tout ce qui le détruisait intérieurement ! » Explique calmement Quatre en venant mettre sa main sur l'avant bras du brun.

-« On me l'a proposé aussi, je n'ai pas accepté. J'ai découvert l'amour avec lui, le bonheur. C'était plus important. » Justifie Heero en soutenant le regard du blond.

-« Pourquoi as-tu accepté de me gommer ? » Demande Trowa à Winner en lui tournant le visage vers lui pour qu'il le regarde et non Heero.

-« Je ne sais pas, mon passé était pareil. Les sentiments, je n'ai pas dû les apprendre comme vous deux, ils étaient ancrés en moi. Je ne sais pas Trowa pourquoi j'ai accepté ça ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas pesé dans la balance ! Je suis désolé. » Recommence à pleurer doucement Quatre.

La porte d'entrée claque faisant sursauter les G-Boys.

La porte de la chambre de Winner s'ouvre à toute volée. Un Shinigami en action y entre le regard noir qu'il pose sur le brun puis le blond.

-« Vous vous êtes bien moqué de moi. Voilà les informations sur les cinq pilotes de Gundam ! » Gronde Duo en tapant des feuilles imprimées sur le bureau de l'Arabe qui sursaute devant l'agressivité du jeune homme qu'il connaît pourtant si calme.

Heero les prend et commence à les regarder. Il arrive aux photos et aux noms pour les tendre aux deux autres.

-« Où as-tu as trouvé ça ? » Demande Heero.

-« Sur le net, sur l'ordinateur de Hilde. » Explique Maxwell en croisant les bras sur son torse

-« Tu les as eu rapidement ? » Questionne à nouveau 01

-« Ca a ramé au départ. » Avoue Duo.

Heero allume l'ordinateur de Quatre.

-« Refait tes recherches. » Dit Heero en montrant la chaise au natté.

Avec un regard noir à 01, Duo s'exécute.

-« Voilà, tu vois j'ai les mêmes. Il est filtré mon net. » Raille le châtain.

-« Bouge-toi. » Ordonne l'humanoïde en se mettant derrière la chaise pour prendre sa place.

Heero se met à l'ordinateur, passe sur le poste de travail, après plusieurs manipulations, il trouve le fichier qu'il cherchait. Avant d'entamer une recherche.

Quatre a les yeux horrifiés en voyant ce qu'il fait, soupire en constatant qu'il limite la recherche aux pilotes 01-03-04. Les pages s'ouvrent, laissant apparaître la photo d'Heero devant Wing, Trowa devant HeavyArms et Quatre devant Sandrock. La recherche ne s'arrête pas à un fichier comme la recherche de Duo.

-« Alors il n'est pas filtré ton net. » Nargue presque Heero de la provocation dans le regard.

-« Heero, tu te rends compte que tu viens de me griller ! » S'écrie Quatre.

-« Tu es grillé, rien qu'avec sa recherche chez Hilde. » Dit 01.

-« Pourquoi le net de Hilde serait filtré ? » Demande Duo de plus en plus intrigué de ce qu'il voit sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

-« Parce qu'elle est ton amie et que tu vis avec un humanoïde » Explique Heero.

-« Elle serait surveillée à cause de Quatre ? » S'étonne Maxwell

-« Oui, peut-être, je n'ai pas de preuve. » Avoue un ton plus bas Heero, calmé aussi par le changement d'attitude du natté qui est beaucoup plus compréhensible.

-« Bouge-toi de l'ordi que je fasse des recherches sur 02 et 05 ! » Exige Duo en mettant sa main sur le dossier de la chaise où est installé Heero.

Celui-ci coupe la page de recherche avant de se lever.

-« Hé ! Remets ça. » Somme le châtain en montrant l'ordinateur à l'humanoïde.

-« Pas question. »

-« Obéis ! » Enjoint Duo le regard noir de colère.

-« Ca ne me gène pas de t'obéir, mais là c'est non. » Répond calmement Heero.

Duo sort de la chambre en claquant la porte.

-« Il trouvera ailleurs. Il est têtu. Le net à l'école est filtré ? » Demande Quatre.

-« Je ne sais pas. Et je sais qu'il est têtu pour avoir vécu vingt-deux ans avec lui avant que les Mads nous retrouvent. Ils ont capturé Duo en premier. Je n'ai pas voulu fuir et vivre sans lui. » Explique tristement l'humanoïde en s'asseyant sur le lit du blond la mine déconfite.

-« On a eu plus de chance, dit Quatre en regardant Trowa. Quarante-trois ans de bonheur. »

-« Je vous envie. Il me manque. » Soupire Heero.

-« Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas ? » Lâche Trowa.

-« Il n'est pas bête, il aurait déjà dû comprendre. Il additionne convenablement pour moi, mais pas pour lui, comme s'il ne voulait pas voir la vérité en face. » Répond amèrement 01 en secouant la tête de dépit.

µµµ

Duo est couché sur son lit à regarder le plafond en réfléchissant. Heero rentre dans la chambre s'assied près de lui.

-« Tu ne voulais pas vérifier les fichiers de Trowa ? » Demande 01 quand l'améthyste vient se fixer sur lui.

-« Où est-il ? »

-« Avec Quatre. »

-« Ca va peut-être leur faire du bien d'être ensemble. Je ferais ça plus tard. Heero, Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je fasse des recherches sur 02 ? » Questionne Duo en se redressant dans le lit pour s'asseoir et se mettre au même niveau que lui.

Une position qu'il estime bien plus pratique pour discuter d'égal à égal.

-« Il a été mon compagnon pendant presque vingt-cinq ans. Ca me fait mal de penser à lui. » Avoue tristement Heero en regardant ses mains.

-« Tu ne veux pas le retrouver ? » S'étonne Maxwell devant la douleur qu'il voit clairement inscrite dans le regard bleu.

-« Si je te dis oui, tu vas le chercher. Si je te dis, non, tu vas me demander pourquoi. Laisse le passé où il est ! » Dit 01 en se levant pour partir et ne plus subir l'interrogatoire du jeune homme.

-« Pourquoi agis-tu différemment avec moi ? » Demande le châtain.

Il se rend bien compte qu'Heero a un comportement distinct quand il s'adresse à lui, et ça ne vient certainement pas du fait qu'il est son propriétaire.

-« Parce que tu me fais penser à lui. Tu as ses yeux! » Avoue Heero dans un murmure.

Puis il quitte la chambre pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Le brun y passe une bonne heure avant que Duo ne sorte de sa chambre pour se rendre dans celle de Quatre. Il y entre comme il l'a toujours fait, sans frapper. Pour en sortir presque immédiatement rouge pivoine. Heero en voyant la scène sourit, il s'accentue quand il voit Quatre sortir en peignoir deux minutes après qui se précipite dans la chambre de Maxwell.

-« Je suis désolé Quatre, je ne savais pas que tu t'étais réconcilié avec Trowa. » Dit tout penaud le natté sans oser le regarder en face.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? » Demande Winner en s'installant sur le lit de Maxwell à côté de ce dernier.

-« Que tu me fasses des recherches sur 02 ! Pas pour moi, mais pour Heero, j'en ai marre de le voir malheureux. J'ai cru qu'avec Trowa, il irait mieux, mais non, ce n'est pas le cas. C'est pire. Si tu as une photo de lui je voudrais voir si je lui ressemble comme il le dit. » Explique le natté en descendant le livre qu'il avait pris pour se donner contenance.

-« Je ne te garantis rien, mais je vais essayer. Je vais me coucher. » Dit le blond en se levant du lit après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front du châtain.

-« Bonne nuit. »

-«Toi aussi !»

-« Quatre ? » Appelle 01 alors qu'il est debout avec un livre en main, appuyé contre le chambranle.

-« Oui, Heero ! » Répond le blond en venant vers ce dernier.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? »

-« Que je te retrouve 02 pour que tu ne sois plus malheureux! »

-« Je lui ai pourtant dit que je ne voulais pas qu'il le cherche. » Peste 01.

-« Oui, il l'a compris, c'est pour ça qu'il me demande de le faire. Tu n'as pas oublié qu'il arrive toujours à ses fins. Tu l'as intrigué en lui disant qu'il lui ressemblait, il ne va pas lâcher le morceau maintenant. » Dit Quatre en repartant vers sa chambre.

A Suivre…


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : Sciences fiction

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Meiran, Trowa.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Il y a maintenant plus d'une semaine que Trowa est activé. Maxwell a vérifié ses programmes et n'a rien vu d'alarmant, tout est aussi en ordre que pour Heero.

Il a été décidé que 03 travaillerait à entretenir la maison pendant que les étudiants se rendraient à leurs cours.

Comme tous les jours, sur le temps de midi, le natté et le blond se retrouvent pour manger ensemble.

-« Duo, tu ne manges pas ? » Demande Quatre en voyant que le châtain vient de repousser son assiette à moitié pleine.

-« J'ai plus faim ! » Dit Duo en regardant par la fenêtre Heero lire sous un arbre dans le parc.

-« Tu picores pour l'instant. » Constate Winner.

-« Et toi, tu engloutis, l'amour te va bien. Il ne s'ennuie pas à la maison Trowa ? » Questionne Maxwell vu que l'humanoïde passe son temps avec le blond plus qu'avec lui.

-« Non, il fait les courses, la cuisine. Meiran l'adore. Il m'a fait les recherches sur 02. »

-« Et ? » Demande Duo de suite plus intéressé.

-« J'ai donné les informations à Heero, il y a trois jours. » Avoue Quatre

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore là ? » S'interroge Maxwell en regardant de nouveau par la fenêtre pour regarder le brun.

-« Demande-lui. Tiens, donne-lui ça aussi ! » Sourit Winner.

-« Du chocolat ? » S'étonne le châtain.

-« C'est son pêché mignon. » Murmure le blond comme si c'était le plus grand secret que la terre n'avait jamais porté.

Duo se lève et va retrouver Heero dehors.

-« Pourquoi, ne viens-tu pas manger avec nous ? » Demande Maxwell en s'accroupissant près de 01.

-« Si jamais ça arrivait aux oreilles de Wufei et sa femme, il faudrait leurs expliquer pourquoi tout d'un coup je peux manger. » Répond Heero en descendant son livre pour regarder le natté près de lui.

-« Oui, c'est vrai. Quatre m'a dit de te donner ça ! » Dit Duo en tendant la barre de chocolat praliné à 01.

Les yeux d'Heero s'illuminent, il casse un morceau pour le mettre discrètement en bouche.

-« Il m'a dit également qu'il t'avait donné les infos sur 02. Pourquoi es-tu encore là ? » Demande Maxwell en s'asseyant dans l'herbe pour pouvoir discuter plus aisément.

-« Je suis bien ici. Je t'avais dit de laisser le passé où il était. » Rappelle Heero en laissant fondre le chocolat dans sa bouche, un vrai plaisir inscrit dans son regard.

-« Duo Maxwell, le proviseur veut vous voir ! »

-« Oui, mademoiselle Jis, je m'y rends de suite. » Répond le natté en mettant ses deux mains sur le sol pour se mettre plus facilement debout.

-« C'est qui elle ? » Demande 01 en attrapant le poignet de Duo avant qu'il ne soit trop loin.

-« Le prof de bio-technologie. Le proviseur a sûrement des nouvelles du Père Maxwell à me transmettre. Je reviens » Sourit Duo en partant.

Heero se lève et se rend à la cantine à la recherche du blond.

-« Quatre, ça arrive souvent que Duo ait des nouvelles du Père Maxwell ? » Demande 01 en s'asseyant en face de Winner.

-« Tous les quinze jours à la même cadence que je reçois des mails de mon père. » Répond l'Arabe.

-« Quatre ! Le Père Maxwell est décédé, ton père aussi. Je dois revoir tes programmes. Toi, le fin stratège qui ne voit pas le nez au milieu du visage. » S'indigne Heero exaspéré par cette situation.

Avec l'attitude de Duo, il a oublié cette vérification. Pour lui, se rapprocher du natté a été le plus important.

-« Avec qui est-ce que je corresponds ? » Demande Quatre une attitude complètement enfantine qui arrache Heero à ses réflexions ainsi qu'un petit sourire.

-« En tout cas chez toi, on peut dire que le militaire est mort. Il ne reste que l'ado. Je chercherais cette nuit, je vais devoir rester avec vous ce soir. »

-« Tu ne vas pas encombrer les amoureux. Si c'est si confidentiel, je dormirais le nez sur le mur. » Propose Duo en se mettant à côté de ses amis.

Heero le scrute.

-« Alors, comment va le Père Maxwell ? » Demande Quatre.

-« Bien, mais si mes notes ne remontent pas, il me reprend sur L2. Il ne paye plus la différence. Il paraît que je dois étudier plus et moins m'occuper d'un certain Heero Lowe. » Soupire le natté en mettant sa tête sur sa main dont le coude est appuyé sur la table.

-« J'aurai mieux fait de te laisser choisir mon pseudo, à vouloir garder mes noms de code, j'ai attiré l'attention. » Soupire également 01 en voyant la tristesse dans le regard améthyste.

-« Vous n'allez pas m'abandonner tous les trois. Si c'est un moyen pour aller retrouver 02 dit-le franchement. » Lâche Duo en partant.

Il se sent déjà abandonné alors qu'ils sont encore là près de lui. Heero lui court après, l'attrape par le bras et le retourne pour qu'il le regarde dans le blanc des yeux.

-« 02 m'a abandonné volontairement, je ne vais pas lui courir après. Et je ne pars pas, s'il t'arrive quelque chose je serais là pour te protéger. » Dit 01 de la tendresse dans le regard ainsi que de la détermination pour que le natté sache bien qu'il dit vrai

µµµ

De retour à la maison, Heero monopolise la chambre de Duo pour ses recherches. Quand le natté s'y rend pour prendre un de ses cahiers après le repas ! Il a la surprise de voir que l'humanoïde a changé la disposition de la pièce. Il a mis le bureau de l'ordinateur perpendiculaire au lit pour en masquer l'écran, si le châtain s'installe sur le lit 01 pourra l'observer tout en travaillant.

-« Merci, je préfère étudier dans ma chambre ! » Dit-il en s'allongeant sur son lit comme les autres jours.

Heero en général étudie assis par terre dos à la penderie.

Peu après Wufei rentre dans la chambre.

-« Tu l'envoies à la plonge, Maxwell. L'autre fait les repas, il peut se rendre utile. »

Heero coupe ses pages de recherche et se lève.

-« Attends, je viens te donner un coup de main. Il peut parler, il ne fait jamais rien pour entretenir l'appart parce que Monsieur paie la moitié du loyer. » Gronde exaspéré Duo en suivant l'humanoïde.

La vaisselle finie, ils retournent dans la chambre de Duo. Le natté s'étire.

-« Je vais prendre une douche, il m'a énervé le pacha, ça va me relaxer. » Explique le châtain au robot avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain.

La douche prise, Duo revient en boxer noir en se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette éponge. Après avoir mis la serviette sur ses épaules, il commence à les brosser. Heero le regarde trop subjugué pour continuer ses recherches. Quand la séance de brossage est finie, Duo s'installe sur le lit, son cahier ouvert sur le coussin.

-« Tu as fini tes recherches Heero ? » Demande le natté se rendant compte qu'il n'est plus bercé par les doigts courant sur le clavier.

Maxwell relève la tête puisqu'il n'a pas de réponse.

-« Heero ? » S'inquiète Duo

-« Hn »

Duo sourit devant l'air rêveur de son robot.

-« Qu'est-ce que ça donne comme sensation de prendre une douche ? » Demande 01.

-« Demande à Trowa, il t'expliquera mieux. »

Heero le regarde étonné. Ce qui incite Maxwell à continuer en souriant.

-« Quatre l'a pris avec lui sous la douche, hier. »

-« Ca lui donne des idées d'avoir cru qu'il était humain ! » Réplique amusé Heero.

-« Trowa avait l'air d'apprécier l'innovation. Quand Wufei et Meiran seront au temple, tu pourras essayer si tu veux ! » Propose le châtain.

-« Avec toi ? » Demande Heero la voix pleine d'espoir.

-« Tout seul. Tu as fini tes recherches ? » Demande Duo en reprenant son cahier pour étudier.

-« Non » Dit Heero en recommençant à pianoter.

Vingt minutes passent avant que 01 apostrophe le châtain.

-« Tu es sûr d'avoir bien compris ! Tes notes ne sont pas en baisses. » Dit Heero un sourcil levé.

-« Hein ! »

Duo se lève et vient se planter dans le dos du brun.

-« Tu ne les as pas modifiées ? » S'alarme Maxwell

-« Non »

-« Comment as-tu ça sur l'ordi ? » Questionne Duo très intrigué.

-« J'ai hacké l'ordi du bahut. Tout ça n'est pas normal. » Soupire Heero en secouant imperceptiblement la tête.

-« Tu vas me faire repérer. » Râle le châtain

-« Je crois qu'on l'est déjà. » Constate Heero en regardant le jeune homme debout derrière lui.

-« Et qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Geais, s'il s'en rend compte. » Panique légèrement Maxwell en mettant son pouce en bouche pour le ronger.

-« G ! » Fronce les sourcils 01

-« Oui, le proviseur Geais. Je ne veux pas être viré. » S'inquiète Duo.

-« Je n'ai rien modifié, ce que j'ai fait n'est presque pas repérable. » Avoue l'humanoïde pour rassurer le jeune homme.

-« Presque ? » Demande Maxwell en tournant son visage vers Heero de l'espoir dans le regard.

Les cheveux libérés de Duo dégringolent sur 01, celui-ci les prend en main.

-« Tu les détaches souvent ? » Demande Heero en laissant glisser ses doigts dedans.

-« Non, en générale, je les tresse de suite pour éviter les nœuds »

-« C'est doux »

-« C'est parce qu'ils sont propres. »

Heero y niche son nez.

-« Ca sent bon » dit-il les yeux pétillants.

-« C'est de la vanille. Tu es chocolat, je suis vanille. » Voyant une interrogation dans le regard de son robot, Duo reprend en se redressant « Attends, je vais te faire goûter. »

Il s'en va vers la cuisine pour en revenir rapidement avec un gros pot de glace vanille et une cuillère. Il la plonge dans le pot et la tend vers la bouche de 01.

-« N'en prend pas trop en une fois, c'est froid. » Dit tendrement Maxwell alors que 01 ouvre la bouche pour goûter à la cuillère. « Alors ? » S'enquiert impatient le châtain.

-« C'est bon » Dit-il en prenant la cuillère et le pot avant de la replonger dedans.

-« Doucement » Sourit Duo.

-« Ca existe au chocolat ? » Questionne Heero en replongeant une fois de plus la cuillère dans le pot.

-« Oui, tu veux goûter ? » Demande le châtain.

Heero affirme de la tête, Maxwell veut reprendre le pot de vanille.

-« Non, je veux voir ce que ça fait de mélanger vanille et chocolat » Dit Heero en plongeant son regard dans les yeux améthyste.

Le natté qui ne l'est pas, repart vers la cuisine, pour y trouver Quatre en train de préparer du thé à la menthe pour lui et Trowa.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? » Demande le blond en voyant Duo ouvrir le congélateur.

-« Je fais goûter la glace à Heero. »Sourit Maxwell avant de soulever les sourcils, les yeux remplis de joie.

Il y avait un moment que le blond ne l'avait pas vu comme ça.

-« Dans cette tenue ! Tu l'allumes et tu le refroidis avec de la glace, pas mal l'idée. » Approuve Winner.

-« Tu as pété un câble, Quatre. » S'indigne le châtain tout en sortant le ravier de glace au chocolat

-« Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte que tu as un corps à damner tous les saints. En plus Heero à un faible pour toi. » Développe l'Arabe sérieusement.

-« Pourquoi aurait-il un faible ? Parce que je lui fais penser à 02 ? » Demande Duo avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix qu'il essaie de masquer comme il peut.

-« Si c'était à cause de 02, il te détesterait. » Tente comme explication Winner pour dissuader son ami de s'inquiéter à cause de cette ressemblance. « Heero ne propose pas de protéger n'importe qui. Juste ceux qu'il aime beaucoup. » Avoue en souriant le blond avant qu'il ne le perde pour poser une question. « Pourquoi rougis-tu ? »

-« J'ai dit que j'étais vanille, lui chocolat. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait voir ce que ça faisait de les mélanger. Il avait un drôle de regard. » Panique un peu le châtain.

-« Ne crains rien, je n'ai jamais vu un type avec un contrôle aussi parfait de lui-même. Sans ton autorisation, il ne fera rien. » Rassure en souriant Winner en lui mettant la main sur l'avant bras, puis il la retire pour enlever la bouilloire du feu.

-« C'est un humanoïde, Quatre ! » S'offusque Duo.

-« Et alors, il a des sentiments comme toi. Heero à une théorie : on aurait été humain avant de devenir cyborg, ça se tient. » Avoue le blond en versant l'eau bouillante sur ses feuilles de menthe.

-« Je t'envie de le connaître si bien. » Dit Duo d'une voix rêveuse avant de se ressaisir. « Bon, je vais lui amener sa glace chocolat avant qu'il n'ait descendu le pot de vanille. » Sourit le châtain en partant de sa démarche chaloupée.

-« Duo, considère-le comme un humain, si tu as plus facile, vous allez bien ensemble. » Dit Quatre avant que son ami ne soit plus à portée de voix.

Quand le châtain revient, Heero a arrêté l'ordinateur et attend assis sur le lit, le pot de glace vanille en main.

-« Tu as été long ! » Constate 01 quand la porte s'ouvre sur le jeune homme.

-« Je suis tombé sur Quatre. »

-« Dans cette tenue ? » Se choque Heero le regard un peu plus noir.

-« Ca n'a pas l'air de te gêner que je sois dans cette tenue ! » Constate Maxwell.

-« Non, j'aime bien. » Avoue dans un murmure Heero en regardant le pot de glace sur ses genoux

Duo lui tend la glace au chocolat, prend sa brosse, démêlent ses cheveux, avant de les natter rapidement, de prendre un tee-shirt et un pantalon de training dans l'armoire et de les enfiler. Après seulement il vient s'asseoir à côté du brun.

-« Tu aurais pu goûter au chocolat, tu sais comment on utilise une cuillère. »

-« Pourquoi tu t'es rhabillé, tu vas devoir te changer pour te coucher ? » Dit Heero en plongeant la cuillère dans le pot sans quitter Duo du regard.

-« Parce que moi, j'étais gêné d'être comme ça. » Rougit un peu le châtain.

-« Tu en veux ? » Demande 01 pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-« Oui »

Heero tend une cuillère à Duo, avant d'en reprendre une pour lui.

-« Tu préfères chocolat ou vanille ? » Demande le natté.

-« Les deux » Dit-il en tendant la cuillère vers le châtain.

La porte s'ouvre.

-« Duo, c'est toi qui as les pots de glace ? » Lance Meiran en ouvrant la porte de la chambre du natté sans frapper. « Tu n'es plus capable de manger tout seul ? » Questionne la jeune femme en reprenant les pots et elle s'en va en secouant la tête sans même attendre la réponse.

-« Tu n'as pas pu goûter le mélange ! » Soupire Duo.

-« Ce sera pour une autre fois. Tu as fini d'étudier ? » Demande Heero sans quitter le sourire qu'il a depuis la moue de Maxwell.

-« Non et toi tes recherches ? »

-« Je n'ai jamais fini ce genre de chose. »

-« Au boulot ! » Lance Duo en se réinstallant sur le lit, le nez dans son cahier.

Au bout d'une demi-heure.

-« Duo, tu n'étudies pas. »

-« Si »

-« Il y a vingt minutes que tu es sur cette page. » Affirme Heero avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran.

Pris en faute le natté attrape une mine boudeuse. Cependant, ça ne dur pas longtemps, il finit par refermer son classeur et le déposer sur le sol.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais comme recherche ? Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur mes études de toute façon. » Lâche-t-il en se redressant sur son lit.

-« Le père de Quatre. »

-« Pourquoi ? » S'étonne le châtain sans toutefois s'approcher plus du robot.

-« Il est mort en AC 195 au début de la guerre. »

-« Qui est-ce que j'ai rencontré cet été ? » Interroge Duo en fronçant complètement les sourcils.

-« Viens, c'est lui que tu as vu ? » Demande Heero en tournant légèrement l'écran pour permettre à Maxwell de regarder du lit.

-« Non, c'est qui ? » Demande le natté en ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés

-« Le père de Quatre, le vrai. »

-« Tu sais lire tous ses signes bizarres ? » Questionne le châtain en montrant l'écriture en Kana.

-« Oui, c'est du japonais. Quatre a été grièvement blessé en AC 193, quand les Maganac ont voulu se libérer et retourner sur terre. C'est mis ici. Ils ont cru qu'il allait mourir, puis on ne sait pas par quel miracle, il a été sauvé. » Commence à lire l'humanoïde en suivant du doigt le texte sur l'écran.

-« Donc vous auriez été humain. » Heero le regarde intrigué. Du coup, Duo continue ses explications. « Oui, Quatre m'en a parlé tantôt. Et toi alors, tu serais mort comment ? »

-« Aucun souvenir, aucun vrai nom. Mon pseudo Odin Lowe c'était le nom du mercenaire qui m'a trouvé et élevé. »

-« Trowa ? »

-« Pareil, Trowa Barton est le nom du type qu'il a remplacé pour l'opération météore. »

-« Tu m'apprendras le japonais ? Il y a des mangas que j'ai envie de lire qu'on ne trouve pas traduit. » Demande avec excitation le natté en regardant 01 plein d'espoir.

Heero réfléchit avant de dire.

-« Je ne sais pas ? »

-« Pourquoi, parce que tu l'avais appris à 02 » Râle le châtain en se tournant son regard vers le mur.

-« Duo, j'essaie vraiment de te dissocié de lui. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup en étant différent. »

-« Tellement que ça ? » S'étonne Maxwell avec un pincement au cœur qu'il ne sait pas expliquer.

-« Oui ! »

Heero s'active sur l'ordi, s'arrête sur une photo du pilote du DeathScythe, son visage est à moitié caché par sa casquette, les traits déformés par la rage et la tristesse. L'humanoïde hésite, regarde partout sur l'écran, s'il n'y a pas un indice trompeur.

-« Tu veux voir 02 ? » Demande Heero sans toutefois tourner l'écran comme pour le père de Quatre.

-« Tu es sûr ? »

-« Hn »

Duo s'empresse de se lever pour venir voir l'écran avant que 01 ne change d'avis.

-« C'est vrai que c'est flagrant. Ca n'a pas l'air d'un ange ! » Constate le châtain en voyant les traits du jeune homme.

-« Il se disait le Dieu de la mort, l'ange exterminateur, ce n'était pas un saint. » Sourit le robot en passant un doigt sur le visage affiché sur l'ordinateur.

-« Merci ! » Dit le natté en l'embrassant sur la joue.

La porte s'ouvre.

-« Ce n'est pas possible, déjà que Quatre dort avec l'autre, toi, tu l'embrasses. Vous avez perdu la tête avec ses robots ! » S'indigne Wufei. « Maxwell, c'est toi qui as mon livre, le droit humain ? »

-« C'est moi ! » Dit Heero en prenant son cartable pour le sortir et le rendre au chinois.

-« Je crois que je vais fermer ma porte à clef pour finir » Sourit Duo quand Wufei est parti.

-« Il va s'imaginer encore plus de choses. » Conclut Heero en reprenant ses recherches.

-« L'autre jour, tu étais bien dans mon lit en mode veille, il n'a rien dit. » Réalise Maxwell en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

-« Connaissant Quatre et Trowa, ils doivent être emmêlés, c'était déjà comme ça avant ! »

Heero regarde Duo, le regard rêveur.

-« Quoi ? » Finit par demander le natté parce que ça le gêne d'être ainsi sous les feux de son regard bleu.

-« Rien »

Comme Duo se tait, Heero sourit.

-« Quoi ? » Râle Maxwell en se rendant à son lit et ramassant sa farde de cours.

-« Quand Quatre te dit, rien, tu insistes. Jamais avec moi. » Répond 01 sans se défaire de son sourire.

-« Tu me le diras un jour, il faut que ça vienne de toi. Avec Quatre, il faut insister, si on lâche, on obtient rien. Plus j'insistais pour la photo moins j'avais de chance de la voir. » Affirme Maxwell en tournant les feuilles de son classeur pour arriver à ce qu'il doit lire pour demain.

-« Tu as le prénom de ton proviseur ? » Questionne Heero.

-« Non. » Répond le natté sans relever la tête pris dans sa lecture

-« Ca s'écrit ? »

-« Geais, Qu'est-ce que tu cherches sur lui ? » Demande le châtain en mettant sa main sur son classeur.

-« Pourquoi, il t'a menti sur tes points, Duo étudie. » Lâche plus froidement 01.

Duo sourit.

-« Dis-le que c'est confidentiel. » Dit le châtain avec de l'amusement dans la voix.

-« Ce n'est pas ça, je ne sais pas ce que je vais trouver. »

-« Tu me protéges ? » Demande Maxwell

-« Dans un sens oui. »

Duo dépose son classeur sur le sol, se lève pour se déshabiller et pourvoir se mettre au lit, bien au chaud sous sa couette.

-« Bonne nuit Heero. Enfin je me demande pourquoi je te dis bonne nuit, tu ne dors jamais. » Dit le châtain en bâillant.

µµµ

Au matin, Duo trouve Yuy dans le lit à côté de lui, chose étonnante, il dort.

Maxwell, le regarde, appréciant le contour du visage, la mâchoire volontaire, ses lèvres fines qui l'attirent depuis le début. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a décidé de prendre cet humanoïde. Physiquement il lui plaisait.

Au déclic du réveil que le châtain a coupé, Heero a les yeux ouverts, son regard se perd dans les yeux améthyste, une lueur y brille. 01 la connaît bien, pour l'avoir vu pendant des années. Il se tourne légèrement vers Duo, lui prend délicatement le menton et l'embrasse du bout des lèvres. Le natté ne s'étant pas reculé, alors prenant ça pour un accord, l'humanoïde approfondit le baiser.

-« Ai shiteru » dit Heero en s'éloignant, les yeux brillant d'amour.

Maxwell ferme les yeux, soupire et se lève. Il va retrouver Quatre à la table de la cuisine pour le déjeuner.

-« Ca ne va pas Duo, tu es bien morose. »

-« Il vient de me dire qu'il m'aimait pour l'éternité » Soupire le natté en s'appuyant sur sa main tout en tournant dans son café noir dans lequel il a mis un sucre.

-« En langue universelle ? » S'étonne le blond, sachant qu'Heero l'a toujours dit en japonais à 02.

-« Non en japonais. » Le natté regarde son vis à vis de la tristesse dans le regard. « Comment peut-il me dire ça, alors qu'il l'a sûrement dit à l'autre. Je lui ressemble énormément, il m'a montré une photo hier. Il me dit qu'il essaie de faire la différence entre les deux, puis il me déclare son amour, enfin à moi ou à 02, je ne sais pas. » Achève Maxwell encore plus triste.

-« Tu es sûr que c'était ça ? » Demande toujours septique l'Arabe.

-« Ai shiteru »

L'Arabe rougit avant de se lancer.

-« Tu comprends le japonais maintenant ? »

Duo ouvre de grands yeux à la phrase de son ami, avant de mettre les deux mains sur la table pour se lever et se précipiter dans sa chambre.

Heero assis sur le lit, regarde ses pieds plus malheureux qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

Quatre arrive derrière le natté et voit ce dernier se mettre devant le robot pour le questionner sèchement.

-« Dis-moi autre chose en japonais. »

-« Gomen koibito » S'excuse sincèrement 01 ne comprenant pas la réaction de Duo, ni son agressivité.

Il s'était juste laissé emporter par des sensations presque oubliées.

-« Je t'interdis de m'appeler ton amant. » Gronde le châtain en avançant d'un pas de plus, de la colère nettement marquée dans ses iris améthyste.

Le métis regarde Winner dans l'embrasure de la porte, le questionnant du regard. Le blond hausse les épaules aussi perdu que l'humanoïde.

-« Baka no tenshi » Tente Heero de la tendresse dans la voix, il est loin le temps où il l'appelait comme ça.

-« Je ne suis ni ton ange, ni un imbécile » Fulmine le natté.

Avant d'écarquiller les yeux réalisant qu'il comprend le japonais. Duo est pris de frisson et prend sa tête entre ses deux mains. Il crie de plus en plus fort.

-« Non, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas être 02. Non, tout mais pas ça. »

Le châtain finit par s'écrouler sur le sol. Heero se précipite.

A Suivre…


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : Sciences fiction

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Meiran, Trowa.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

-« Quatre, appelle Trowa ! » Lâche paniqué Heero.

Puis il prend tendrement Duo dans ses bras pour le déposer sur le lit.

Le brun-roux arrive rapidement dans la chambre du natté. Il relève le tee-shirt de Maxwell à la recherche de la trappe qu'il ouvre promptement afin d'introduire le tensiomètre.

-« L'énergie fout le camp. » Murmure Barton ne voyant pas ce qu'il pourrait faire.

Yuy se jette à la tête du lit, prend la main du châtain.

-« Duo, Duo, reste avec moi, ne m'abandonne pas. J'ai besoin de toi, je ne veux pas vivre sans toi. Peu m'importe que tu ne te souviennes pas de moi d'avant. Je veux rester avec toi. Sans toi, il n'y a pas de raison d'avancer. Que tu as préféré m'effacer pour te faire un passé heureux, je le comprends. Duo, reste, je t'en supplie. » Dit Heero tout en passant sa main sur la joue de son ami, il y a de la détresse dans la voix.

-« Heero, ai shiteru » Dit d'un petit timbre le natté.

-« Duo, tu es revenu » Jubile 01.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ici ? » Dit Wufei en entrant dans la chambre le regard inquisiteur.

Trowa rabat le tee-shirt pour masquer la trappe. Quatre s'avance.

-« Duo est malade, Heero et Trowa vont s'occuper de lui, nous allons être en retard pour l'école. » Dit Winner en prenant le bras du Chinois pour le faire quitter la pièce.

Le châtain attend que la porte de l'appartement se referme pour dire tout en caressant le visage métissé tout près de lui.

-« Si je me souvenais de mon amour pour toi, un ordre de mission arrivait. J'ai lutté pour que ça n'arrive pas. Pour pas que les souvenirs se libèrent. »

-« Quelle est la mission ? » S'informe Heero de suite plus professionnel.

-« Dans une heure, je prendrais le contrôle de Quatre, Wufei, Meiran et Hilde. Nous anéantirons la race humaine. Certains seront transformés en cyborg. Heero, aide-moi, je ne veux pas être encore la cause de milliers de mort. Détruis-moi. » Supplie Maxwell, les yeux remplis de larmes.

-« Ne me demande pas ça ! » Supplie 01 en scrutant son ami pour être sûr que c'est bien ça qu'il veut.

Il veut être sûr, seulement lui ne peut pas faire une chose pareille, détruire de ses mains la seule personne qui est plus importante que la Terre entière à ses yeux.

-« Annule la mission, dit Trowa. Le programme doit être dans les fichiers internes. »

-« Si tu n'arrives pas dans les temps, je m'autodétruirais, je ne veux plus avoir les mains tachées de sang de victimes innocentes. » Explique Maxwell en regardant ses deux mains avec dégoût.

Heero attrape les mains du natté avant de déposer ses lèvres dessus puis il l'amène près du bureau où Trowa a déjà allumé l'ordinateur.

-« Je trouverais, je ne veux pas te perdre. » Lâche d'un ton sec et professionnel 01

-« Si tu t'étais sauvé, il n'aurait pas su me faire accepter cette mission, il n'aurait pas eu d'arme contre moi. » Développe le châtain en regardant son ami s'activer pour stopper ce qui se trame dans ses fichiers.

-« Mais vivre sans toi, ce n'est pas vivre. » Avoue Heero en scrutant son écran pour ne pas perdre de temps.

-« Mais toi détruis, il n'y aurait pas eu de possibilité de se retrouver. C'est la petite clause amoureuse qu'il a ajoutée à la dernière minute qui m'a fait prendre conscience que c'était pareil. Je devais t'oublier pour sauver le monde. » Se désole Duo.

-« Qui ça ? » Demande Yuy en regardant Maxwell une fraction de seconde

-« Le proviseur Geais. La même arme a été utilisée contre Quatre. » Continue d'expliquer le natté plus pour se calmer que pour vraiment expliquer ce qui a motivé ses choix.

-« Trouvé. » Dit victorieux 01, un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres.

Il va y arriver ce n'est plus qu'une fraction de seconde maintenant pour qu'ils puissent être heureux de nouveau.

-« Rappelle-toi ce que tu fais, tu devras détruire ceux des autres aussi. » Rappelle Duo alors qu'il sait bien que c'est inutile mais il est aussi impatient que son ami.

-« Hn, Trowa, Quatre doit ramener les autres rapidement. » Ordonne Heero alors qu'il continue de s'activer. Avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux horrifiés en constatant une chose. « Duo, je ne peux pas faire ça ! Si j'annule la mission, je te désactive. »

-« Ai shiteru, j'ai confiance en toi. Tu trouveras le moyen de me réactiver. C'est pour l'humanité. » Certifie Duo en se penchant vers Heero, il commence à l'embrasser, tout en avançant sa main vers celle du métis qui a le doigt en suspend au-dessus de la touche « enter »

-« Je t'aime à en mourir » Dit le natté, les yeux dans les lacs bleus au moment où il enfonce le doigt sur la touche.

-« NON, NON, DUO ! » Hurle Heero alors qu'il réceptionne le châtain dans ses bras.

Trowa entre à ce moment là dans la pièce.

-« J'aurai ta peau, Geais ! » Murmure inlassablement Heero en serrant Duo très fort dans ses bras, le berçant d'avant en arrière.

-« Quatre arrive avec les autres. Tu n'as pas trouvé ? » Demande 03 le voyant porter 02 sur le lit et le coucher délicatement.

-« Si, j'ai trouvé, Duo s'est désactivé, parce que je n'avais pas la force de le faire. Pas juste après l'avoir retrouvé. » Explique 01 tout en caressant tendrement le visage de son ami, sans arriver à le quitter du regard.

-« On ne sait pas annuler sans désactiver ? » S'informe Trowa constatant que bientôt il sera dans le même cas qu'Heero s'il lui répond oui.

-« Pas Duo en tout cas, il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de chercher une autre solution. Je chercherai pour Quatre. » Admet Heero ne voulant pas que son ami vive la même chose que lui.

01 se redresse et se lève quand il entend la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir.

-« Maxwell, tu as besoin de nous ? » Demande le Chinois en entrant dans la chambre.

Un regard à Trowa, puis Heero s'avance menaçant.

Barton attrape Chang par les épaules alors qu'il recule pour échapper à 01. 03 l'assied de force sur la chaise. Heero arrive déjà avec la prise USB.

-« Le temps presse ! » S'excuse le brun.

-« Mes cauchemars étaient réels, alors. Je suis bien un cyborg et pilote de Gundam ? » Demande avec résignation Wufei.

-« Hn »

-« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Maxwell ? » S'informe Chang sans plus opposer de la résistance.

-« S'il se rappelait son amour pour moi, un fichier avec une mission s'activait. Duo devait prendre le contrôle des autres pilotes et déclencher la fin de la race humaine. » Explique 01 tout en s'activant sur l'ordinateur.

-« Vous avez vérifié sur vous ? » Demande Wufei rassuré qu'on ne le mette pas sur la touche.

-« Pas encore. Trouvé, c'est le jumeau du fichier de 02, il est actif. Désolé Wufei. » Dit simplement 01 en enfonçant la touche « enter ».

Trowa dépose Chang à côté du châtain et va chercher Meiran dans la salle à manger qui ne se sent pas concernée par l'état de santé de Duo. Elle râle d'avoir dû manquer les cours surtout qu'elle a trois heures de natation.

-« Comment ça Wufei a eu un malaise! » Dit la jeune femme en entrant dans la chambre en regardant l'humanoïde derrière elle.

Trowa assied d'autorité la jeune épouse et la maintient sur la chaise pendant qu'Heero, lui installe la prise USB et fait ses recherches.

-« Lâche-moi, qu'avez-vous fait à mon mari. Je préviendrais Geais de vos manigances. » Hurle Meiran.

Heero ne chipote pas, il trouve le fichier et la désactive directement.

-« Reste Quatre et Hilde, ils ne sont pas encore là. Vérifie mes programmes en attendant. » Dit Trowa en prenant la place de la jeune femme qu'il a installée dans sa chambre

-« Hn »

Dix minutes passent, Heero a beau retourner tous les fichiers inscrits en Trowa, il ne voit pas le fichier mission.

-« Rien, tu n'as pas le programme. » Dit 01 en débranchant 03 de l'ordinateur.

Quatre arrive avec Hilde. Le blond amène directement la jeune femme dans la chambre de Duo.

-« Heero Yuy, si je m'attendais à te revoir un jour ! Voilà pourquoi, Duo voulait savoir si j'avais des pièces pour un humanoïde. Comment va-t-il ? Quatre m'a dit qu'il était malade. » Dit la brune un sourire radieux plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Elle est heureuse de ces retrouvailles, même s'il y a un peu d'angoisse dans ses yeux de ne pas savoir comment va son meilleur ami qu'elle voit couché sur le lit.

-« Hilde, ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur vu l'importance que tu as pour Duo. » Commence 01 en faisant un regard à Trowa.

Celui-ci pousse la jeune femme vers l'ordinateur et l'assied. Elle a les yeux horrifiés quand Heero approche la prise USB.

-« Hilde mode veille ! » Tente Quatre d'une voix hésitante.

La jeune femme ferme les paupières. De la reconnaissance apparaît dans les yeux Cobalt. Le blond se blottit dans les bras de Barton.

-« On va encore être séparé ? » Soupire Winner

-« Je crois bien, mais on trouvera pour vous réactiver. » Rassure Barton en le serrant encore plus fort

-« A toi Quatre, j'ai quinze minutes pour voir si je trouve les codes d'activation avant de te désactiver. » Dit Heero en tenant déjà la prise USB en main.

Trowa s'assied sur la chaise prenant son copain dans ses bras. Quatre niche sa tête sur son épaule, savourant les dernières minutes qu'ils leur restent.

Comme au bout de dix minutes, 01 ne trouve rien, le blond lui dit.

-« Désactive-moi, Heero, ne prends pas de risque. Que le sacrifice qu'a fait Duo ne soit pas vain ! Les codes sont peut-être chez le commanditaire. » Propose comme solution Winner avant d'embrasser tendrement Trowa et de le regarder dans le blanc des yeux en attendant qu'Heero ne le désactive. « Je t'aime, vous trouverez le moyen. » A-t-il le temps d'ajouter.

Heero sort la prise de l'oreille de l'Arabe et se la met, il fait la vérification, pendant que 03 sort de la chambre avec Winner dans les bras pour le déposer sur son lit.

-« Rien, non plus. Il aurait voulu qu'on s'auto combatte ou qu'on se rallie à leur cause volontairement. » Admet comme seul solution Heero d'un ton dépité, son regard se pose sur les corps sur le lit de Maxwell.

Heero quitte le bureau pour prendre le corps de Wufei et le porter dans sa chambre.

-« Et Hilde ? » Questionne 03

-« Laisse-la avec Duo, je ne prendrais du repos que quand je les aurais réactivés. » Affirme 01 en attrapant sa veste avant de se rendre à la cuisine pour prendre un couteau aiguisé et se diriger vers la porte.

-« Attends, je viens ! » Lâche Trowa en prenant sa veste au porte-manteau

µµµ

C'est en défonçant littéralement la porte qu'ils arrivent dans le bureau du proviseur.

-« Je vous attendais, messieurs. Comme ça, monsieur Maxwell ne vous a pas choisi, il a préféré la race humaine qui n'apporte rien de bon, qui opprime ses semblables. Par deux fois, il vous a rejeté et vous êtes quand même là pour le venger. » Ricane Geais.

-« Il est plus humain que vous ! » Affirme Yuy en le tenant par le col de sa chemise. « A moins que vous soyez déjà un cyborg ! »

-« Non, pas encore, c'est dans mes projets. » Sourit l'homme pas du tout impressionné par l'attitude de l'humanoïde.

-« Je veux les codes d'activation de mes amis. » Dit 01 en resserrant encore sa prise autour du cou.

-« Il n'y a pas de problèmes, je vais vous les donner. Ils sont goupillés avec l'ordre de mission. Si vous activez vos amis, vous relancez la mission. » Raille Geais.

Il se sent de plus en plus fort et dans son droit. Ils ont besoin de lui, il a tout prévu, il sortira vainqueur. L'homme a vu juste, Heero le relâche impuissant. Se croyant gagnant le proviseur sort un cd rom, 01 s'avance pour le prendre, sort de sa manche le couteau et l'égorge sans une once de regret. Il met le cd rom dans l'ordinateur et vérifie les dires du proviseur.

-« Et dans l'ordi ? Je regarde les dossiers. » Propose Trowa en surveillant l'entrée de la porte pour voir si personne ne vient les déranger.

Il y a une heure qu'ils cherchent quand Heero sourit.

-« J'ai les codes, je les copie, détruis toutes traces et on rentre. »

µµµ

Heero a déjà installé Duo sur la chaise à côté de l'ordi. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, il introduit le cd rom dans le lecteur, il caresse tendrement la joue du natté en attendant de pouvoir réactiver son ami.

Un hurlement, fait venir Trowa qui attend près de son ange blond. Il est aussi impatient que le métis, seulement leur vie à deux a été plus riche et longue, il peut bien patienter un peu.

Yuy est effondré sur le clavier, sur l'écran s'affiche.

_Geais ne se laisse pas avoir si facilement_

_Copie auto détruite à la lecture_

Trowa met sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Heero relève la tête.

-« Je trouverais, une sauvegarde des premiers dossiers doit exister. Le professeur G. »

-« Je vais faire pareil pour le professeur H. »

Barton veut prendre Duo pour le remettre sur le lit. Un regard glacial l'arrête.

µµµ

-« Heero, repose-toi, il y a cinq semaines que tu fais des recherches. Tu vas finir par manquer d'énergie » dit Trowa en déposant un sandwich de mie devant le métis.

-« Je me suis mis sur secteur, hier. » Certifie 01 sans arrêter ce qu'il fait, tout en prenant la tartine qu'on lui a préparée.

Yuy a changé de tactique, il a branché Duo sur l'ordi depuis ce matin et regarde tous les fichiers un à un de façon méthodique. Ses recherches en partant du Professeur G et du Proviseur n'ont rien données.

Ni celles de Trowa sur le Professeur H, Barton a aussi regardé dans l'ordinateur de Hilde, copiant ce qui lui posait problème pour le faire analyser au métis. 03 est également parti en infiltration au collège, se faisant passer pour un étudiant. A part le bruit que le meurtre a fait et la disparition des cinq jeunes gens, il n'est pas plus avancé dans ses recherches.

µµµ

-« Désactivation ? » Demande quinze jours plus tard Trowa ne voyant plus trop d'autre solution.

L'analyse des fichiers de Duo n'ayant rien apporté de nouveau.

-« Je n'ai pas les codes » Avoue Heero en se tournant vers le jeune homme assis sur le lit.

Yuy se lève du bureau, il n'en a pas beaucoup bougé en sept semaines. Après avoir un peu marché dans la chambre, il s'arrête devant le brun-roux et lui demande :

-« Ca fait du bien une douche ? »

Trowa le regarde surpris. Il n'a pas le temps de répondre qu'il voit les traits du brun s'affaisser, de la tristesse se marquer dans les pupilles de son vis à vis.

-« Trowa, j'ai tout essayé. J'ai même remis Hilde en fonction avec le cd-rom, la mission reprend là où elle s'est interrompue. J'ai même essayé de m'introduire l'ordre de mission dans l'espoir de pouvoir me désactiver. Je ne sais plus où trouver les codes d'activation. Il avait confiance Trowa. Il était persuadé que j'y arriverais, je me sens impuissant. Ce serait un ordinateur, je le reformaterais, je créerais de nouveau fichiers, mais si je lui fais ça, j'efface peut-être ce qu'il est lui et que j'aime. » Tout en faisant son énumération, 01 se rend devant la fenêtre pour regarder le ciel bleu.

-« C'est quoi cette histoire de douche ? » Demande 03 pour essayer de changer les idées de 01.

-« Je repensais à la dernière soirée qu'on a eue. Reformater Hilde ou Wufei ? »

-« Meiran ? »

-« Connaît pas assez pour savoir si elle est différente. »

-« Oui, mais c'est une espionne de Geais. »

Heero qui est resté face à la fenêtre pendant sa litanie, revient vers le lit, s'agenouille près du visage de Duo et commence à le caresser, le regard dans le vide.

-« Heero repose-toi un peu, demain on reprend. »

-« Hn »

Trowa quitte la pièce pour le laisser seul avec son tenshi, lui a besoin de voir le sien.

µµµ

Au matin, Barton entre dans la chambre de Duo, il trouve le métis sur le lit. Il a détaché les cheveux du châtain. Il s'est mis en cuillère dans le dos de son ami, le serrant dans ses bras, comme à l'époque où ils dormaient ensemble.

-« Tu viens déjeuner ? » Demande 03.

Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment que 01 devienne inopérant. Il doit essayer de le bousculer un peu.

-« Non. » Murmure 01.

-« Heero ! » Insiste Trowa.

-« Pas envie. » Chuchote Heero.

Pour le brun-roux aussi ça devient de plus en plus pénible de se lever le matin. Il lui manque le petit rire cristallin qui le poussait à sortir de la couette. Comme Heero, lui aussi a besoin de rester avec son ange blond quand le soir tombe, de se nicher près de son corps.

Après avoir tourné un temps dans l'appartement, Trowa retourne à la chambre de 02. Heero n'a pas l'air disposé à sortir de sa transe, à reprendre espoir. Il repart vers la chambre de Quatre, pour regarder les albums photos de son ami.

-« Heero » Appelle légèrement excité Trowa depuis la chambre de Quatre.

-« Hn »

-« Je vais sur L4, ses sœurs ont peut-être les codes. A trois on trouvera. » Continue 03 sur le même ton tout en rassemblant quelques outils nécessaires à son déplacement.

-« Hn »

-« Ne te laisse pas dépérir. » Ajoute le brun-roux en fermant son sac de voyage

-« Hn »

-« Tu t'occuperas des autres. » Insiste une dernière fois, Trowa en arrivant à la porte de l'appartement pour partir.

-« Hn »

A Suivre…


	7. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : Sciences fiction

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Meiran, Trowa.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Trowa revient à l'appartement la semaine suivante. Quand il ouvre la porte, il trouve Quatre, Wufei et Hilde couchés dans le salon sur une couverture face à la fenêtre ouverte.

-« Heero » Tente d'abord d'une voix faible 03.

Il est tellement surpris parce qu'il voit qu'il craint le pire.

Aucune réponse.

Le coeur remplit d'angoisse, il se précipite dans la chambre de 02, pour trouver le métis toujours dans le lit avec Duo.

Trowa respire mieux, il se sent directement soulagé, il a vraiment eu peur en voyant les trois autres dans le salon. Le brun-roux constate également qu'Heero a déplacé le lit pour le mettre au centre de la pièce, qu'ils puissent bénéficier du maximum de l'énergie solaire que diffuse la petite fenêtre.

-« Heero ! » Insiste 03.

Celui-ci ne bouge pas. Par acquit de conscience, Trowa prend le tensiomètre sur le bureau de Duo. Il dégage Yuy de son ami, pour accéder à la trappe. Après plusieurs efforts, il arrive à mettre l'appareil pour vérifier l'état d'énergie de Maxwell qui est satisfaisant. Ensuite Barton vérifie 01, qui lui est dans un état pitoyable. Le brun-roux soupire et prend la rallonge pour le mettre sur secteur.

-« Non » Réagit enfin Heero.

-« Si, il y a peut-être une solution sur le satellite-ressource MO III. » Dit Trowa pour que son ami le laisse agir, mais une main vient faire obstacle.

-« MO III ? »

-« Le laboratoire secret de H. » Explique 03.

Heero ouvre les yeux, un peu d'espoir y brille et il retire sa main pour laisser Trowa le mettre sur le courant.

-« On part quand ? » Demande 01.

-« Demain. Meiran ? » Questionne le brun-roux réalisant qu'il ne l'a pas vue, elle.

-« Même place. On la prend ? »

Trowa se lève avec le tensiomètre, s'arrête à la porte.

-« Oui, Wufei décidera de son sort. »

µµµ

Les trois autres humanoïdes sont en bon état par rapport à Heero, mais moins que Maxwell. Le métis lui transmettrait-il son énergie ?

Trowa se rend dans la chambre du couple Chang et ouvre de grands yeux effarés. Quelle mouche a piqué 01 ? La jeune femme est dans le lit, mais toute source de lumière a été obturée, tous les appareils électriques coupés. Elle était dans le même état que Yuy, ne faisant que réagir modérément le tensiomètre.

Le métis n'appréciera sûrement pas, mais Trowa ouvre les volets en grand et branche Meiran sur secteur.

Un babillage le ramène vers la chambre de Duo. Heero a retourné son ami pour lui faire face et discuter avec lui. Ca ne ressemble vraiment pas au brun ce genre d'attitude. Toutefois, c'est vrai qu'il s'est retrouvé à faire pareil avec Quatre juste avant son départ.

Barton se rend à la cuisine pour préparer un encas au métis avec les courses qu'il a ramené sur le chemin du retour. En le bourrant d'énergie par les deux sources, il se rechargera plus vite.

-« Trowa qui t'a parlé de MO III ? » Demande Heero quand il lui amène son sandwich.

-« Une des sœurs de Quatre. Iria, il n'y a plus qu'elle, toutes les autres sont mortes. Elle était étonnée que Quatre soit encore en vie, mais elle se rappelait de moi. » Explique 03 en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

-« Cyborg ? » Demande 01 en redressant dans le lit.

Toutefois, il garde une main sur le corps de Duo pour lui transmettre de l'énergie et surtout ne pas perdre le contact physique avec le jeune homme.

-« Hm »

Heero mord dans son sandwich.

-« Au chocolat ! » Réalise Yuy.

Puis son regard se reporte sur le châtain et il reprend son babillage.

-« Il faut que je refasse ta tresse pour le voyage. On va te sortir de là. S'il n'y a rien là, Meiran servira de cobaye, je la reformate. »

Trowa est de plus en plus inquiet pour Heero, son comportement devient vraiment étrange. Quoi qu'il ne connait pas non plus le jeune homme dans sa relation avec Duo. Autant le châtain est extraverti, autant Heero est renfermé. C'est la même chose pour Quatre et lui. Pourtant quand ils ne sont qu'eux deux, il est moins coincé comme dit son ange blond. Peut-être a-t-il le privilège de voir le Heero que Duo connaissait.

Trowa se lève, pour aller prendre la brosse de Maxwell, pendant que le métis finit sa tartine de mie. Barton assied Duo face à lui et le maintient dans cette position pour que son ami puisse lui tresser les cheveux.

Trowa recouche Duo.

-« Repose-toi, je prépare tout pour partir demain matin. »

Barton commence à s'activer dans l'appartement. Ce ne sera pas une mince affaire que d'embarquer discrètement cinq personnes inconscientes.

Il y a une heure qu'il circule quand il entend le métis l'appeler. Trowa apparait rapidement dans l'encadrement de la chambre de Duo.

-« Tu as rebranché Meiran ? Parce que je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Il me fallait un coupable, pourtant elle n'est qu'un pion aussi. » Se justifie 01.

-« Oui, c'est fait ! » Avoue Trowa sans oser affronter le regard bleu acier

-« Tu as vérifié son ordinateur ? » Demande Yuy.

Son vis à vis secoue la tête. 01 enlève sa rallonge et se précipite vers la pièce au fond de l'appartement, le brun-roux à sa suite.

-« Pourquoi, je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ! » Marmonne Heero en secouant la tête de dépit.

Arrivé devant la porte, le brun se rend compte qu'elle est fermée à clef. Heero veut l'enfoncer, 03 le retient.

-« Pas dans ton état » Justifie-t-il.

Barton prend appuie sur le chambranle et tape le pied sur la porte qui sort de ses gonds. Devant leurs yeux éberlués, un écran géant fait le compte des jours depuis le début de la mission. Cinq écrans, un pour chacun des soldats chargés du massacre, pour l'instant, ils sont tous en stand by. Des ordinateurs couvrent complètement un mur. Heero s'avance vers un des premiers pupitres, un système d'autodestruction y est raccordé.

-« Quand la mission aurait été achevée, il s'en serait débarrassé. » Constate tristement Yuy en laissant ses doigts courir autour du bouton rouge, avant qu'ils ne commencent à pianoter fiévreusement le regard rivé sur l'écran.

-« Meiran ! » Lâche 01 en voyant son nom apparaître en tête de liste.

Trowa sort de la pièce et va chercher la jeune femme. Il l'attache convenablement à une des deux chaises de la pièce.

-« J'ai le dossier de la mission, les données qui lui font sa vie actuelle, je supprime le tout ! » Dit Heero en continuant ses recherches.

03 pousse le deuxième siège pour que le brun puisse s'asseoir dessus et ne pas trop dépenser d'énergie.

-« Les codes d'activation !» Dit soulagé Trowa en regardant au-dessus de l'épaule du métis.

L'espoir renaît dans le cœur des deux humanoïdes sans se concerter, ils se sentent directement plus sereins, plus heureux, ils voient le bout de leurs enfers.

Copié-collé, Meiran reprend vie sur la chaise. Heero sourit, l'écran de Meiran reste en « stand by », elle ne fait plus partie de la mission. Il y a de l'espoir pour les autres.

-« Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi suis-je attachée ? » Hurle la jeune femme.

-« J'aurai dû la bâillonner. » Constate en souriant légèrement Trowa.

-« Des amis de Wufei Chang, ton époux » Répond Heero tout en continuant de parcourir les dossiers devant ses yeux.

-« Wufei n'a pas d'amis. Où est-il ? » Questionne Meiran en le cherchant du regard.

-« L'autre pièce, pas activé » Répond succinctement 01 trop pris par ses recherches.

-« Activé ? Et du mou, le robot c'est toi, tu n'as pas vu comme tu parles, aussi expressif qu'un iceberg. » Vocifère la jeune femme en essayant de détacher ses liens.

-« Tu sais en quelle année nous sommes ? » Demande Heero sans se formaliser de ce qu'elle vient de dire.

-« Je ne suis pas ton agenda. » Raille la brune

Un regard glacial se pose sur elle.

-« Tu ne me fais pas peur. » Certifie Meiran en reculant un rien sur sa chaise mais sans baisser les yeux.

-« Quelle année ? » Insiste Heero.

-« AC 194, Où sommes-nous ? » Demande la jeune femme en cherchant toujours à se libérer.

Son regard parcourt la pièce pour essayer de se situer.

-« Sur Terre » L'informe Trowa.

Meiran éclate de rire.

-« Il te manque une case, à toi, c'est notre ennemi. Qu'est-ce que je ferais là, quand j'aurai mon Shenlong, je massacrerais les terriens pour libérer les colonies de leur emprise. »

-« Wufei décidera ! » Lâche Heero en copiant les codes de désactivation et en les introduisant.

-« Tu trouves le prochain ? » Demande 03 en venant se mettre dans le dos de 01.

-« Hn »

-« Wufei ! » Constate Trowa en voyant les dossiers s'ouvrirent.

Un micro sourire s'affiche sur le visage du métis.

-« C'est les mêmes, mission supprimée. Vie actuelle, on fait quoi ? » Demande 01 en se tournant vers 03.

-« Branche, on verra. » Répond Barton en soulevant les épaules en geste d'impuissance.

Dans le salon, le Chinois s'active, s'assied, puis regarde Hilde et Quatre inconscients à ses côtés, il repère Barton dans l'encadrement de la pièce secrète de sa femme qui l'observe.

-« La destruction de la race humaine a été évitée ? » Demande Chang en se levant pour le rejoindre.

-« Hn » entend-il de la pièce.

Arrivé devant la chambre, les yeux de 05 s'arrondissent d'étonnement en voyant le matériel qui s'y cache, puis ses yeux se posent sur sa femme toujours attachée.

-« Tu ne vas pas la réactiver ? » Demande Wufei.

-« Tu décideras, elle se croit en AC 194 et en est encore à l'opération météore, la vraie, celle de Dekim » Explique Heero en s'activant sur les dossiers de Hilde.

Se rendant compte que le brun est moins rapide, Trowa repart vers la cuisine pour lui préparer un sandwich qu'il dépose sur le pupitre, son regard est attiré par le dossier de Duo dans la barre de travail.

-« Le meilleur pour la fin ! » Sourit Trowa.

-« Si tu veux Quatre aujourd'hui. » Avoue simplement Heero.

-« Tu peux refaire des dossiers à jours pour Meiran, Yuy ? » Demande Wufei en s'approchant de sa femme pour la détacher.

-« Hn » Affirme 01

-« Tu pourras le faire ? Mais pas aujourd'hui » Ajoute rapidement Chang sachant que le brun a fait beaucoup pour eux.

Et puis il voit bien qu'il est aussi épuisé, ça se voit à ses gestes devenus lents, il aurait besoin d'être mis sur secteur.

Hilde vient d'apparaître à la porte de la pièce de Meiran, complètement déboussolée. Trowa se charge de la rassurer pendant que le métis s'active sur les dossiers de Quatre. Mission supprimée, vie actuelle, Heero ouvre le dossier et commence à regarder les souvenirs.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Yuy ? » Questionne le Chinois en le voyant faire.

Surtout qu'il n'a pas agi de la même façon pour la jeune femme.

-« Je vais supprimer les passages ajoutés par Geais. Quatre n'a jamais vécu avec Duo. » Rage 01, la fatigue fait qu'il se contrôle moins bien.

Heero fait une copie de sauvegarde de la vie actuelle, on ne sait jamais, avant de commencer les suppressions.

-« Voilà, activation. » Conclut le brun en poussant sur la touche « enter ».

Le petit blond sort de sa torpeur dans le salon, Barton attend assis à côté de lui, en répondant aux questions de Hilde.

-« Ima no Tenshi » (1)

La mission fût vite supprimée, la vie actuelle lui pose problème.

-« La mission ne se serait pas enclenchée s'il ne s'était pas rappelé de toi !» Dit doucement Quatre dans son dos.

-« Tu as raison ! » Lâche Heero en copiant les codes d'activation.

Cette étape réalisée, il part vers la chambre de Duo, sa tartine entamée en main.

-« Wufei, je m'occupe des dossiers de Meiran demain. » Lance 01 un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Tu peux juste l'activer, que je lui explique ? » Sollicite Wufei du pas de la porte.

Yuy s'arrête et revient vers la pièce.

-« Je te copie aussi les codes de désactivation, on ne sait jamais, au cas ou. » Dit le brun tout en s'activant lentement sur un dossier

-« Merci Yuy » Dit Wufei en mettant une main reconnaissante sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Une glace vanille/chocolat arrive dans le champ de vision du métis qui écarquille un peu les yeux.

-« Tu voulais goûter, je crois. Je savais que tu nous sauverais tous. » Dit d'une voix suave Duo.

-« Deux mois, alors que j'avais tout sous la main. » Répond d'une voix désolée le brun en se noyant dans les yeux améthyste.

-« On a l'éternité. Tu nous as débarrassé du fou, on est enfin libre. Plus de Mad pour nous désactiver et nous ne sommes plus obligés de fuir » Dit Duo en s'accroupissant à la hauteur d'Heero.

Le natté ne veut pas que son ami puisse attraper mal à la nuque en soutenant son regard, car il tient à le regarder, il lui a tellement manqué.Après lui avoir donné un baiser sur le nez, le châtain se relève, lui prend la main et veut le traîner derrière lui.

-« Attend » Dit Heero en se libérant pour enfoncer la touche afin d'activer Meiran.

-« Merci Yuy » Gratifie Wufei.

Voyant la tartine sur le coin du pupitre, Maxwell la dépose sur le bord de l'assiette avec la glace, reprend la main du jeune homme.

-« Viens, tu dois te reposer, tu fonctionnes au ralenti. Je vais prendre soin de toi, je parie que tu as fait des recherches pendant deux mois, s'en faire attention à toi. Toujours les missions en premier. » Réprimande tendrement le natté tout en tirant le jeune homme derrière lui.

Seulement il fait attention de ne pas marcher trop vite, il ne faudrait pas qu'il tombe en voulant le suivre.

Duo assied son copain sur le lit et lui met la rallonge que git toujours dessus. Aucun des deux n'a vraiment envie de se quitter des yeux, comme s'ils avaient peur de se perdre s'ils ne se voyaient plus. Après une caresse sur la joue du métis, le châtain prend la tartine et la tend vers la bouche de son ami.

-« Je peux avoir la glace ? » Demande Yuy en repoussant la main de Maxwell.

Le natté fait l'échange et lui fait manger en le dévorant des yeux.

-« Ca été dur pour moi, être à côté de toi et ne pas pouvoir te toucher, t'embrasser. Voir que tu m'avais oublié. » Dit après un moment le brun en passant une main sur la joue du châtain en l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser.

-« Je suis désolé Heero. » C'est tout ce qu'arrive à dire 02

-« Tu n'y es pour rien » Dit Heero en tendant la dernière bouchée de vanille à Duo.

Il prend la dernière cuillère de chocolat pour lui et attire à nouveau son copain à lui pour l'embrasser avec passion. Il lui a trop manqué.

Quand celui-ci le relâche, le natté le couche sur le lit, s'installe face à lui.

-« C'est ça ton fameux mélange ? » Demande Duo en se noyant dans le regard bleu qui n'a plus rien de glacial.

-« Baka » Sourit Yuy.

La voix perçante de Meiran s'élève.

-« Non, non, ce n'est pas vrai, menteurs ! En 115 ans, Wufei n'aurait pas pris une ride. »

-« Pas facile à accepter et encore ils ne lui ont pas encore dit qu'elle n'était plus humaine ! » Sourit Duo.

-« Comment ça je suis un cyborg et vous aussi, Wuffy vient, on se case, ils sont tarés. » Hurle de plus belle la jeune femme.

-« Meiran, c'est la vérité, laisse-nous t'expliquer, te montrer, te convaincre. » Tente désespérément Wufei devant le caractère emporter de sa jeune épouse.

-« Me manipuler, oui » Vocifère-t-elle.

Heero veut se lever, Duo le retient.

-« Tu dois te reposer, je m'en occupe. Si tu as bougé quand je reviens, je me fâche. » Dit d'un ton sec Maxwell preuve qu'il ne plaisante pas.

-« Ai shiteru no tenshi » Murmure 01 en passant une main sur la joue du natté toujours couché en face de lui.

-« Je croyais justement que j'en étais pas un ! » Taquine Duo en déposant un baiser sur le nez d'Heero avant de se lever.

-« Tu n'es pas un saint que j'ai dit. Tu es mon ange exterminateur du travail de J » Rit Heero.

A Suivre…

* * *

(1) maintenant mon ange.

…


	8. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : Sciences fiction

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Meiran, Trowa.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Duo prend le livre d'histoire dans la bibliothèque et s'avance vers Meiran.

-« Tu es morte en voulant protéger Shenlong et Wufei qui était venu à ton secours, parce que tu te faisais massacrer par Oz. Il y a quelqu'un à qui je tiens énormément qui a besoin de repos, parce qu'il a travaillé pendant deux mois pour te rendre ta liberté. Il a eu la bonté d'effacer de ta mémoire que tu étais l'espionne pour notre ennemi. Une crapule qui voulait seulement se servir de nous, puis nous détruire quand on aurait réussi notre mission. Alors lit ça. Nous sommes les cinq pilotes de Gundam! » Dit Duo, le regard de Shinigami posé sur la jeune femme.

-« Et elle ? » Dit Meiran en montrant Hilde.

-« Elle a donné sa vie pour que nous sauvions la paix et Relena Peacecraft qui l'instaura. » Répond calmement Maxwell.

Il se rend bien compte que tant qu'elle n'aura pas ses réponses elle cassera les pieds de tout le monde.

-« Si, elle a donné sa vie ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? » Questionne la femme de Wufei agressivement.

Le natté a vraiment l'impression qu'elle le traite de menteur.

-« Oui, Duo qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? » Demande plus calmement la brune en regardant son ami.

-« Les Mad t'ont cyborgué, j'ai supplié qu'ils te sauvent. En rage, tu sais ce que je peux faire comme dégâts, puis un pilote comme toi, c'est pas facile à trouver. » Explique en souriant le châtain.

-« Tu as demandé qu'on fasse de moi un cyborg ? » S'étonne Hilde dont le cœur a une ratée sous la révélation.

-« J'ai demandé qu'on te sauve ! Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il te ferait ça. Mais si tu n'en veux pas, tu le dis, tu as le droit de choisir d'être vivante ou morte. Toi, aussi Meiran, mais n'oublie pas que ton mari tient à toi. » Précise le natté en se retournant pour repartir vers sa chambre.

-« Maxwell, tu sais comment, je suis devenu un cyborg ? » Questionne Chang.

-« Désolé, Wufei aucune idée, je sais juste pour Quatre, Hilde et Meiran. » Répond assez confus le châtain.

-« Tu sais pour moi ? » Lâche le blond, les yeux écarquillés par la nouvelle.

-« Oui, en AC 193, quand les Maganac ont voulu se libérer. Tu as reçu une balle dans l'épaule et tu n'as rien dit à personne à ton retour. La blessure s'est infectée. Dans le texte qu'Heero m'a traduit, ils ont cru que tu allais mourir, mais tu as survécu par miracle. Ca doit être à ce moment là que c'est arrivé. »

-« H m'a seulement dit que j'étais un humanoïde au moment de partir pour l'opération météore. » Se rappelle Winner en fermant légèrement les yeux.

-« Comme nous tous, on devait se fondre dans les humains, les berner, ne pas nous faire surprendre, le cacher à tout le monde, même à nos proches, pour ceux qui en avaient. » Dit Duo en partant retrouver Heero.

Le métis n'a pas bougé quand Duo vient se remettre dans le lit en lui faisant face, Heero lui dit d'une voix autoritaire.

-« Tourne-toi ! »

Le châtain se retourne et vient se lover dans les bras de son ami. Dans les cinq minutes, il entend la respiration régulière de Yuy, signe qu'il s'est mis en veille automatiquement. On frappe à la porte. Wufei l'ouvre, s'avance et vient se poster près du lit.

-« Merci, Maxwell, Meiran est plongée dans le livre. »

-« J'aime bien ta femme, elle me fait penser à quelqu'un » Dit Duo en tapotant le lit près de lui.

A son grand étonnement, il voit le Chinois le faire, les bras d'Heero se font plus possessifs autour de la taille fine de Duo.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec tous les ordinateurs ? » Demande Chang.

-« Nous ? Pourquoi nous ? Vous êtes tous concernés, c'est votre vie qui est en jeu aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait quand tu as quitté les preventers, j'ai plus jamais eu de nouvelles de toi. » Demande en murmurant le natté.

Il ne tient pas à perturber le sommeil récupérateur de son compagnon.

Wufei regarde Duo, avant de regarder le plafond.

-« Sally devenait trop entreprenante, elle voulait plus que s'embrasser. Tu sais bien que ça nous est impossible. Alors je suis retourné voir les assistants de O. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient une surprise pour moi, je n'ai rien voulu savoir. J'ai demandé à être désactivé. Je suppose que c'était Meiran. » Répond sur le même ton le Chinois.

-« Tu aurais dû me dire que ça t'étais si dure d'être seul. » Accuse Maxwell.

Il a l'impression d'avoir abandonné un ami dans la tourmente.

-« Et quoi, j'aurai tenu la chandelle ! » Rétorque Chang en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-« Avec ton sens de la justice, tu aurais apprécié ce qu'on faisait Heero et moi. Remettre de l'ordre dans les magouilles. On n'a jamais arrêté de travailler pour Lady Une, mais dans l'ombre. Il fallait absolument pas qu'elle remarque qu'on ne vieillissait pas. » Sourit le natté.

-« C'était vous les saboteurs ! Je me disais aussi que je connaissais cette façon de travailler. » Approuve le Chinois en souriant légèrement lui aussi.

-« On était un peu trop efficace, les assistants des Mad voulaient aussi nous retrouver, notre mission était finie, la paix régnait. Trois ans de chasse à l'homme avant que je ne me fasse repérer et attraper, après ils ont eu facilement Heero. Ils voulaient savoir où étaient Quatre et Trowa, on n'en savait rien, un mail de temps en temps, sans adresse. Puis un jour, on m'a réactivé en me disant que je vous reverrais tous les quatre avec l'ordre de mission contre les hommes. Il s'est servi d'Heero pour me faire céder. Je suppose qu'il fallait mon accord pour que le programme prenne et que je ne le rejette pas. Il a fait pareil avec Quatre, ça je le sais, pour toi et Meiran, j'en sais rien. On était les deux premiers réactivés. » Commence à raconter Maxwell.

Il sent bien que Wufei a envie de savoir aussi ce qu'ils sont devenus, mais n'ose pas le demander.

-« Pourquoi la cause amoureuse, si tu avais cédé ? » Demande Heero.

-« Parce qu'une fois le programme installé, nous avons demandé quand on vous activerait et quand on devait faire la mission. Il nous a dit « demain ». Pendant la nuit, nous avons bidouillé dans les programmes pour les annuler. Il l'a vu au matin. Il nous a dit que puisqu'on jouait au malin, il vous effacerait de notre mémoire. Que je serais le chef, et que la mission se déclencherait quand la mémoire me reviendrait, mais qu'entre temps tu souffrirais pour avoir refusé la mission, ainsi que Trowa. » Précise le natté avec un léger frisson qui lui parcourt l'échine au souvenir de cette discussion.

Le silence s'installe dans la chambre, Heero finit par resserrer encore son étreinte. Duo glisse sa main sur la cuisse de Yuy.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font les autres ? » Questionne tout d'un coup Duo.

-« Quatre et Trowa ont disparu dans leur chambre. Meiran lit ton livre d'histoire en discutant avec Hilde. » Répond le Chinois.

Du moins c'est ce qu'ils faisaient quand il a quitté le salon.

-« Si Hilde veut rentrer chez elle, tu peux l'accompagner Wu qu'elle ne risque rien ? » Demande Duo après un moment de réflexion parce qu'en connaissant son amie, ça ne va pas tarder.

-« Tu ne veux pas aller toi-même ? » Demande Heero étonné par la proposition de son homme.

Il a toujours pris des risques pour son amie, ça le rendait parfois un peu jaloux dans le passé.

-« Tu as besoin de moi. » Affirme le natté en pressant légèrement la cuisse du métis.

-« J'irai Maxwell, ne t'inquiète pas. » Assure le Chinois, il doit bien ça à son ami.

On frappe à la porte, la tête de Meiran apparaît.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Wuffy ? » Questionne la jeune femme.

-« Il y a du favoritisme. » Entend Duo dans son oreille.

-« Je discute avec Maxwell et Yuy. » Répond le Chinois.

-« Dans cette position ? » S'étonne la jeune femme en rentrant dans la pièce.

-« Pour pas qu'on attrape mal au cou. » Précise Duo.

La jeune femme s'avance vers le lit, regarde Heero en mode recharge. Elle avance la main pour lui toucher l'oreille. Wufei en oublie de respirer.

-« Ca fait mal ? » Demande-t-elle.

-« Non, bien qu'on ait encore une sensation de douleur physique, il faut que la blessure soit très grave pour la déclencher. » Répond patiemment Maxwell.

Il se doute que pour elle se n'est pas évident toutes ses transformations.

-« Il ne parle pas beaucoup et quand il parle, on dirait un robot. On a oublié de lui mettre des programmes ? » Questionne Meiran légèrement sarcastique.

Le Chinois a les yeux qui s'agrandissent d'horreur.

-« Quand tu t'attaques à quelqu'un, il faut que tu sois sûre d'être la plus forte ! » Rétorque le natté en fusillant la jeune femme du regard.

-« Wuffy est le seul qui est plus fort que moi, je ne crains pas grand chose. » Répond-elle en redressant fièrement la tête.

-« Et de nous trois, Fei Fei n'est pas le plus fort. » Indique Maxwell.

Elle regarde son mari, sûre qu'il va démentir.

-« Il a raison ? » S'étonne la jeune femme.

-« Dans les pilotes, dans l'ensemble, je surpasse juste Winner. J'ai plus de technique que Maxwell et Yuy, mais eux ont la force physique pour l'un et la ruse pour l'autre. Barton, je n'en parle pas c'est un bulldozer. » Précise Wufei un peu honteux de devoir l'avouer.

La jeune femme commence à presser les biceps d'Heero, au moment où Hilde frappe à la porte.

-« Duo, je vais rentrer. »

-« Wufei va t'accompagner. » Répond Maxwell sans quitter Meiran du regard.

-« Je suis une grande fille, je vais me débrouiller. » Certifie la brune.

-« Il t'accompagne ! » Répète le châtain.

-« Duo ! » S'indigne Hilde

D'un mouvement brusque, Heero lâche son copain pour attraper Meiran à la gorge.

-« Va la raccompagner, on a l'éternité. Toi, tu me pompes. »

-« Je t'avais prévenu, faut juger avant d'attaquer ou titiller. » Ricane le natté en voyant le visage de la jeune femme.

Meiran regarde son mari désespérément. Elle a beau frapper le bras du métis, elle n'arrive pas à lui faire lâcher prise. Duo se lève et se rend à la porte.

-« My heart, elle a compris. »

Wufei se lève et emmène sa femme loin de Yuy quand il la lâche. Au moment où Duo referme la porte pour raccompagner Hilde, il entend Meiran s'énerver.

-« Tu aurais pu me donner un coup de main. »

-« S'il avait voulu te détruire, tu serais inerte. Le seul qui pouvait faire quelque chose, c'est Maxwell, et crois-moi, il ne courra pas toujours à ton secours. » Sermonne le Chinois pour que ce genre de chose n'arrive plus.

µµµ

Duo rentre deux heures plus tard, il passe la tête dans sa chambre, elle est vide. Il pousse jusqu'à la pièce aux ordis en passant devant le couple Chang dans le salon.

-« Wu, on est en règle de loyer, si on décide de rester ! » Demande-t-il avant de poursuivre son chemin.

-« Je vérifie Maxwell. » Répond le chinois en se mettant déjà debout pour regarder dans les papiers

-« Comment est-ce qu'il sait qu'il est là ? » Demande Meiran

-« Yuy et les ordinateurs, c'est une histoire d'amour, le pire ennemi pour Maxwell. » Rétorque Wufei en revenant avec une farde.

Le natté entre dans la pièce, attrape une chaise et se met à côté de lui. Heero le regarde.

-« Elle veut rester ici, c'est ça ? »

-« Oui, je n'ai donc pas pu la sauver, sans les Mads elle serait morte, je porte vraiment la poisse. » Geint le châtain les yeux remplis de tristesse.

-« Je ne trouve pas. Tu lui as donné le choix, elle prend la vie. Tu n'aurais pas été là, elle serait morte. Relena aussi, et combien d'autres. Cette fois aussi, la race humaine te doit la vie. » Réconforte le métis.

-« Tu sais supprimer tous les dossiers que plus personne ne nous utilise ? » Demande Duo le regard implorant.

Il ne veut plus jamais que ce genre de chose puisse se reproduire, il ne supporterait pas d'avoir encore du sang sur les mains.

-« Je cherche, normalement oui. Je veux mettre les codes d'activation en nous aussi. »

-« Et tu détruis tout ? »

-« Hn »

-« Et pour ma sœur ? » Demande Quatre en entrant dans la pièce.

-« Je vais regarder, mais elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir été prise en compte pour la mission, il ne savait peut-être pas qu'elle existe. » Dit Yuy en se tournant vers le blond.

-« Ca ne va pas Duo ? » Demande Quatre constatant l'air abattu de son ami.

-« Si je dois juste me persuader qu'Heero a raison. » Précise Maxwell en essayant de faire un sourire au blond.

L'Arabe s'assied sur les genoux du châtain, le prend par le cou.

-« Moi, je suis heureux de te connaître Duo. Tu es quelqu'un qu'on gagne à connaître et à avoir comme ami. »

Heero sourit devant la scène.

-« Arigatou »

-« Why ? »

-« Vous m'avez donné la solution. Je vais implanter les codes de désactivations des autres en nous, mais pas le nôtre. Si un jour, tu veux te désactiver, tu auras six endroits pour les trouver, mais personne ne peut l'avoir si tu te fais prendre. » Précise le brun.

-« Tu es un génie, my heart. » Approuve le natté.

En une heure, tout le monde a son petit cadeau de codes. Heero en a fait une sauvegarde sur un cd rom pour Hilde, il lui implanterait demain. Le métis a commencé la phase destruction. Tous les G-Boys regardent les dossiers se supprimer petit à petit sur l'écran. Au milieu de la phase une alerte s'enclenche.

_« Suppression interdite sans lecture préalable »_

**_lecture demandée_**

**_oui ou non_**

-« Sortez de la pièce, je l'ouvre » dit Heero.

Duo se met le dos contre le mur à côté du chambranle, alors que les autres se rendent au salon. La voix de J s'élève.

-« Heero, tous les dossiers que tu supprimes sont uniques et ne peuvent pas être copiés. Si tu en arrives à vouloir les supprimer c'est qu'on a voulu en faire mauvais usage. Et tu as raison de le faire. Vous êtes tous les huit capables de faire le bon choix pour vous et les autres. Pourquoi avons-nous décidé de faire des cyborgs ? Parce que Quatre Raberba Winner a été le premier et l'œuvre de H. Nous tentions des expériences pour créer des humanoïdes et son père nous a supplié qu'on trouve un moyen de le sauver, nous sommes des scientifiques pas des médecins. Puis on a pu constater que cela ne changeait rien à votre personnalité. Quand Meiran Long mourut sur le champ de bataille, en tant que pilote de Gundam, nous n'avons pas pu nous passer d'elle. La mission était trop proche, mais nous avons dû travailler de front sur Wufei Chang qui avait péri dans la même attaque. Wufei ayant moins de dégât interne que sa femme est plus facilement remis sur pied. C'est pourquoi c'est lui qui est parti et son sens de la justice était plus proche des objectifs que nous recherchions, Meiran trop conditionnée. 03, que tu connais sous le nom de Trowa Barton a été abattu par erreur et panique en même temps que le vrai, comme il était d'accord avec notre objectif, nous l'avons remis en fonction sous forme de cyborg. Duo Maxwell n'a pas survécu à une attaque sur la navette qu'il pilotait, alors qu'il essayait de sauver G, il a pris un éclat, des tirs en rafale envoyés sur leur vaisseau en pleine poitrine, c'est comme s'il avait donné sa vie pour le protéger, pilotant jusqu'au moment de le mettre en sécurité, avant de s'effondrer, heureusement pour lui dans son laboratoire. »

J marque une pause avant de reprendre.

-« La sœur de Quatre a été sauvée pour pas que son frère ne se retrouve seul après la mission pour traverser le temps, c'est la raison qui nous a poussé à sauver Hilde pour Duo. Nous pensions transformer Catherine pour Trowa, et Relena pour toi. Mais nous nous sommes rendu compte que vous vous choisissiez un autre avenir. Et toi, j'avais espéré que l'épisode de la petite fille au chien ne te touche pas autant, je n'ai jamais pensé que tu choisirais la solution du suicide. Et je n'avais pas le temps de reformer un autre pilote. Je t'ai donc sauvé, alors que tu avais fait un autre choix. Je suis heureux que tu aie rencontré Duo qui t'a prouvé que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue et que tu ne regretteras pas le choix que j'ai fait pour toi. Les assistants avaient pour mission de vous retrouver s'ils avaient l'impression qu'on pourrait se servir de vous, pour vous éviter de souffrir encore plus. Bonne chance pour la suite. »

L'écran s'éteint et la suppression reprend son cours.

-« Je comprends mieux pour tes missions suicidaires du début, petit kamikaze ! » Lâche Duo, un sourire dans la voix. (1)

-« Et moi que tu aimes tellement piloter, tu l'as fait jusqu'à ton dernier souffle. » Renchérit Heero sur le même ton.

-« Le choix de Hilde était plus judicieux que celui de Relena. » Taquine Maxwell en venant retrouvé son compagnon dans la salle des ordinateurs.

-« Je l'aimais bien, mais en amie » Répond Yuy

-« On reste ici ? » Demande le natté en passant un bras autour de la taille de son ami.

-« C'est près de toi que je veux rester, le reste m'est indifférent. » Rétorque le métis en mettant son épaule sur celle du châtain.

-« Ils ne seront pas faciles à déménager. » Sourit Duo en regardant le jeune homme.

-« Qui ? » S'étonne le brun.

-« Tes ordis chéris. »

-« Maxwell, Yuy, ça vous dérange si on reste ici avec vous ? » Demande Wufei en venant retrouver le couple.

-« Si ta femme continue à m'éviter, non ! » Sourit Heero.

-« Reste à convaincre Quatre et Trowa » Dit Duo.

-« Pas besoin » Répond Barton.

-« On a fait la bêtise de se séparer une fois, pas deux. » Confirme Quatre.

Owari

* * *

Voilà, on sait aussi pourquoi Quatre à l'air plus jeune que les autres pilotes, il est mort à 13 ans lui, donc sa croissance s'est arrêtée à 13 ans et 15 ans pour les autres.

Merci à Tenshimizu pour avoir chercher avec moi, un mort plausible à tous les acteurs de cette fic.

(1) Rendons à Arlia ce qui est à Arlia.

Comme on vient gentiment de me faire remarquer. Ceci est une deathfic puisque les cinq g-boys sont morts.


End file.
